A cat's story
by mistyrose224
Summary: Edward finds an old book that shows how to create a Philosophers Stone, however, when he tries to create one, things don't go as planned. Parental. Roy/Ed! Sorry I'm not great at summary's, forgive me!. Read it please! Not a chimera!, just alchemy gone wrong..
1. The Unexpected

Edward picked up an old looking book, he blew the dust off the worn cover. "This one looks promising!" He exclaimed, a wide grin coming onto his face as he opened the large book.

"I don't know brother, we've been searching this place for days. I don't think anything's here.." Al mumbled, his fiery red soul eyes scanned a page he was reading.

Piles of books surrounded them, some lay carelessly on the floor and the shelves in the room were almost empty.

"I think I found something Al, look here," Edward scanned the page with one finger, pointing to a sentence scrawled on the page. "It talks about how to create a Philosophers stone, here's the transmutation circle and everything!. Al, I think we finally found it!" Edward yelled happily, his golden eyes wide with excitement.

"I think we should inform the Colonel of what we found, this place is really old. Who know if those books are really reliable or not, what if it's a trap?" Al started fumbling with his fingers, sending metallic scraping through the old house. Dust fell from the cobwebs that were housed on the ceiling, falling onto Edwards blonde hair; dulling its usual shine.

"Right Al, because someone hundreds of years ago thought it would be funny to set a random trap for some guy he didn't know years in the future so they could get a good laugh out of it. Besides, why would the Colonel care what we do?, he's too busy with his paperwork to care about us and you know it!." Edward flopped the big dusty book onto the floor and pulled a piece of chalk from his coat pocket. "Now, lets get this party started!" He started drawing the transmutation circle on the floor.

"I don't think this is a good idea, brother. I'm going to get the Colonel since you won't listen to me." Al turned and ran through the old door leading to the outside.

"Fine whatever, by the time you get back; we'll have the Philosophers stone and we can finally have our bodies back!" He focused his golden eyes on the book, making sure to copy the circle correctly. He added the last few lines to the circle. "There." He felt an uneasy feeling coming over him, warning him to stop. "No, we've come too far to stop now!" He clapped and slammed his hands onto the circle.

It activated with the blue light of alchemy, he could feel the power energy cursing through his body. He grinned, it was working!. They're going to get their bodies back!, he succeeded!

Then the light of the circle changed to a harsh green light, it was blinding. He shut his golden eyes as the light hit them, a strong wind picked up; blowing his blonde braid out behind him.

Books had their pages ripped from them as they flew around the room in a flock of white, the sounds of tearing filled his ears. He wanted to cover them, he wanted to block out the horrible sound but he couldn't lift his hands from the circle.

Pain cursed through his body, it felt like a thousand daggers were entering his skin, over and over again. He felt his bones slowly cracking and breaking, he let out a heart stopping scream. He fell to the floor, he could feel his body being ripped apart. Tears fell onto the floor as he gasped for breath.

"I'm...Sorry...Al." He groaned through clenched teeth, his fists were balled tightly; ripping through the soft tissue of his left hand.

He breathed in one last deep breath then his vision went black, the last sounds heard was the horrible wind and his own voice, screaming for help that wouldn't come in time.

He blacked out.


	2. New findings

Edward fluttered his eyes open, he was laying on the floor panting for breath. The room was ripped apart, books were flung around the room and the shelves were ripped to pieces.

_"What happened.."_ Flashes of memory flew through his head, reminding him of another failure. Groaning, he stood up.

His legs were shaky and weak, his eye site was still a bit blurry. He stood for a moment, letting his eyes adjust to the lights around him.

Dust was floating around the room, settling on nearby mounds of ruined books and wood. Everything seemed so big all of a sudden, he took a light step forward, almost falling onto his face.

He hissed and looked down at his feet, his eyes widened in horror at the site that greeted him. _"What!?"_ Instead of feet, there were paws that met his eyes.

He lifted a paw and turned it around, looking at the orange coloring of it. _"No, no, no, no, no, NO!. This isn't happening, this is a dream, a horrible, horrible dream!"_ Shaking off his dizziness, he jogged over to a broken mirror that lay on the floor. The site that greeted him made him want to gag.

An orange face with wide golden eyes stared back at him. The face of a cat.

_"No!, this isn't real. No, no, no, no, NO!"_ He hissed and clawed himself, making a small cut just above his left eye. Blood trickled down and settled in his eye.

"_This can't be happening...it just can't be!" _He felt like crying, they'd come so far and almost found what they were looking for. Then this happens, this horrible nightmare.

"Edward!" A voice echoed outside the door, feeling a sense of fight or flight, he decided on the flight impulse. He darted for a mound of wood, what was left of the shelves.

The door of the house flew open and a giant man came thundering in, onyx eyes scanned the ruined room. "What happened in here?" He turned his monstrous head around to a towering suit of armor.

"I don't know Sir, brother was doing a transmutation from some strange book that we found in here. It explained how to create a Philosophers Stone, but something didn't feel right so I left him alone to go get you." Al trembled, sending loud shaking sounds into Edward's sensitive ears.

He flinched and closed his eyes, then he opened them and peeked his head around the mound he was hiding behind.

"Havoc, scan the room and keep your eyes out for Edward." Havoc shuffled past Roy and started looking around the room. His loud footsteps hit the floor with a loud boom, sending tremors through the floor.

"Chief, ya here?" Havoc howled through the dusty space, lifting mounds of books and wood looking for any signs of him. His cigarette hung limply from his mouth, his eyes darted around the room scanning for any signs.

"I can't find any sighs of him Sir, it's like he just disappeared!" Havoc informed Roy of the situation, Roy nodded grimly. "Alright. Can you find that book he was looking at when Al left him?"

"I'll try, Sir." Havoc turned and started lifting books from the floor. "Al, go and help him. I'll look around for any signs of Edward, in case Havoc missed something." Al nodded and walked over to Havoc.

Roy walked farther into the room, standing a few feet away from the place where Edward was hiding. A small movement caught his eye, his turned his head towards Edward's hiding place.

Edward ducked his head around the mound and panted, closing his eyes. His body was shaking from exhaustion, the cut above his left eye stung.

Then a sharp pain came from the scruff of his neck, he wildly opened his wide golden eyes and looked up at the figure that held him. He hovered above the floor, it looked miles down.

"I found something!" Roy called to Havoc and Al, they jogged over and let their eyes land on the cat he was holding. Havoc scratched his head. "Uh sir, how does that help us find the chief?" Havoc pointed to the cat.

Roy sighed and ran his free hand through his short black hair. "I was thinking that since the cat was here when the Transmutation happened, maybe it had traces of the energy on it." He waved the Edward around by his scruff, making him gasp from fear; he screwed his golden eyes shut and let his ears fall against his head.

"Sir, I think you're scaring it." Havoc pointed to Ed and frowned. "What are you going to do with it in the mean time?" He asked.

"I don't know, take it home with me I guess.." Roy sighed and lifted Ed up to met his eyes. "I hate cats.." Roy grumbled as he lowered the shaking form back down and let him dangle from his scruff.

_Great, I'm going to be stuck with Roy; the man who hates cats!. And, it just so happens to be, I'm a cat!._

Edward opened his eyes again and started wiggling in Roy's outstretched hand, earning him a glare from the man.

"Hold still you worthless animal!" He grumbled as he held Edward farther away from him. "If you claw me, you'll regret it later. Understood?" Roy glared at Edward, he returned the glare with fiery golden eyes.

He wanted to bite him but he shook off the feeling, Roy was the only one here that might be able to help him, plus if he bitt him and Roy dropped him; it looked like a long ways down..

_I'll just have to put up with the man for the moment.._

"Sir, we are we going to do?. Where's my brother, what happened to him!?" Al cried as he shifted his eyes away from the cat and frantically searched the room, knocking old books and tables out of his way. "Brother, where are you!. Answer me!, brother?" He called desperately, his metal body shook with anxiety, sadness was evident in his metallic voice that hummed through his giant body.

Roy walked over to Al and rested his hand on his shoulder in an ill attempt to comfort him, Al turned his head towards Roy. "What are we going to do?..." He whispered and hung his head.

"It's okay, we'll find him!. I promise, but in the mean time. I need you to go home and write everything about this place you can remember, try to remember what the book contained. Okay?, we will find him!" Roy said in a determined tone of voice, he set his jaw tightly.

"Alright Sir..." Al turned and walked away, his head hanging slightly. He shuffled out the huge door and slowly walked into the falling light of the sun, the colors bouncing off of the metal in a gleam of light.

Roy turned his head back to Havoc. "You can go too, thanks for wanting to help. You're dismissed." Havoc nodded sadly and turned to leave, he paused and looked over his shoulder. "Good luck with the cat, don't forget to feed it. Remember what happened to the last one?" He grinned around his cigarette.

Roy nodded grimly and looked down at the orange bundle he had gripped in his hand. "Yeah I remember what happened to the last one..it wasn't my fault it woke me up during a nightmare and I snapped my fingers...it's not like I meant to.."

"Don't forget about the other one!, remember you forgot to feed it and it died! ohh, and the other one you accidentally locked in your hot room and it died as well." Havoc added, "Just don't kill this one, we need it." He turned his head back to the door and walked out with a wave.

Roy brought the orange cat up to his face and met it's wide golden eyes. "Alright cat, be good and hopefully nothing will go wrong.." He lowered the cat back down and started walking towards home.

Edward shivered as a single drop of rain hit his face. _Oh god, I'm going to live with a man who's killed four cats! _He tucked his tail under him, partly from fear and partly from the gathering cold.

Rain was starting to fall heavily from the sky, big fat drops landing on both him and Roy.

"Wonderful, it's starting to rain.." Roy hissed, his onyx eyes shifted to the sky. He watched the big drops fall onto the sidewalk and onto the bundle of fluff in his hand. Sighing, he brought the cat up to his chest and tucked it into his dark blue coat; shielding it from the harsh rain and wind that'd started to blow.

Edward hissed and tried pushing away from Roy, a feeling of discomfort coming over him in rolling waves. His big golden eyes darting around trying to find an escape route. He was wrapped tightly in Roy's coat, he could feel Roy's hands wrapped around him in an attempt to warm him.

_Well, this is awkward.._

Edward shifted himself, trying to find a point of comfort. He laid his head softly on Roy's chest and heaved a deep breath. It felt strangely good, like a strange comfort, and it was warm. So, so very warm...He could feel his eyes slowly starting to close.

"Stupid rain..." Roy sighed as he felt the cat settling down, "At least the cat calmed down.." Rain fell onto his black hair and held it to his face, the cold dampness filling him from head to toe. His coat was soaked, he shivered as a cold wind blew into his face. He pulled his coat tighter against himself in an attempt to shield the cat from the wind.

"This is going to be a long walk home.."


	3. Arriving home

Alright, for any of you who might be confused. The italics are Edwards thoughts, since he can't talk. Hopefully that makes sense, let me know what you think of it so far!.

* * *

"This is going to be a long walk home.." Roy grumbled to himself, thunder rumbled overhead and the wind ripped at the tails of his coat.

His boots landed in a puddle of water, soaking his warm socks. "Hmpf, I hate the rain." He stated as he folded his arms tighter against his chest, he felt the little bundle under his arm. "Maybe It'll be nice having a pet again, how much harder could this cute little guy be to take care of anyway?" He questioned out loud as thunder rumbled again, a crack of lighting streaked across the dark sky. He put his head down, letting his short black hair fall into his face; lightly shielding him from the harsh rain.

Finally, he could see his house in the distance. He jogged towards it, rustling the tiny bundle in his coat. He felt claws sink into his chest as the cat tried to stable himself against the rough shaking. "It's okay, we're almost home." He said out loud, partly to soothe the cat and partly to remind himself that he'd be in the warm comfort of home in a moment. He took one hand off of the warm bundle under his hand and reached into his pocket, drawing out the key and opening the door. He stepped inside and slammed the door roughly into it's rest, sighing, he kicked off his heavy wet boots and trudged farther inside.

He stepped up to the coat rack and gently took his coat off, making sure to support the fluffy orange cat, he hung his soaked coat there to dry.

He leaned down and set the small cat onto the floor, it looked up at him with big golden eyes. Roy shivered, those eyes..he's seen them somewhere, but where?. He shook the thought clear from his head. "There you go kitty, have a look at your new home. It's not much, but I bet it's nicer than anything you've ever had before." Roy smiled softly to the cat hunched tightly against the floor, its ears were back and its tail twitched with annoyance. "Are you hungry?, I'm sure I've got something for you to eat." The cat looked up at him with a sudden interest, it stood up onto its paws and waited for Roy to show him the kitchen.

Roy headed for the kitchen, glancing back to make sure the small cat was following him. They entered the small kitchen, Roy opened the fridge as the cat sat on the floor looking up at him with wide golden eyes, its ears twitched as it waited.

"Ah, here we go!" Roy exclaimed as he pulled something from the fridge, he grabbed a white bowl from the cupboard and set it on the counter. He filled the dish and set it on the floor, the cat approached it and stuck its head into the bowl. It withdrew it's face quickly and it glared up at Roy with such hatred it made him shudder.

"What, you don't like milk?. What normal cat doesn't like milk..." Roy picked up the dish and put it in the sink, he opened the fridge again and dug through old and moldy food that'd been there who knows how long.

Edward glared at Roy, he so badly wanted to claw his eyes out but he thought better of it.

_Milk, how could he think I'd like milk..of course he doesn't know it's me, he just assumed that every cat must like milk. Well, I'll teach him how to treat a cat like a king!._

Roy looked away from the fridge as a sudden purring came from the fluffy cat, it looked pleased with its self. "What're you so happy about?.." Roy mumbled as he shifted his onyx eyes back to the open fridge and shifted through the food in there. Finally, he came across some tuna he hadn't eaten and it was still fairly fresh. He smiled to the cat as he plopped the fish into a bowl and set it on the floor. The cat looked at him with uncertainty then he approached the bowl and sniffed the food.

_I guess tuna's better than nothing..._

The cat stuck its head into the bowl as it started chowing on the food with an amazing speed. Roy gave a sad smile, it reminded him of Edward and his inhuman ability to eat so fast. He shook his head clear of the thought, there was still no evidence that Edward was gone. He would find him, he had to!.

"Enjoy your food cat, it's all you're getting for the night." Roy shifted his gaze away from the animal and back at the fridge, now he had to satisfy his hunger. He reached in and grabbed some leftover noodles.

He flopped them onto a plate then reached into his pocket and pulled out his white ignition gloves, he shoved them on his right hand and snapped.

The food was now hot and steamy, he smirked at his handiwork. Yes, flame alchemy was good for many things, heating up food was one of them.

He grabbed the glove and stuck it back into his pocket, he planned to sleep without those on from now on, he didn't want to flame this cat as he did the last one.

He sighed and picked up his food then turned towards the living room, he stepped over the cat that acted like it was starving and proceeded to the living room table. He pushed a stack of papers over and set down his plate, a feeling of dread coming over him at the sight of all the papers he have to sign. There were mounds of them stacked over his table, all threatening to fall at any given second.

He plopped down on a wooden chair and pulled his food closer to himself, he twirled his fork in the noodles and raised them to his mouth. He felt their heat warming his lips as he took a big bite of them, he sighed with content and closed his eyes.

"Meow" Roy opened his eyes as a sudden sound filled the room, he looked down at the small cat that was sitting next to his chair.

_Ahh, did that annoying sound just come from me?!_

Roy smiled down at the fluffy little thing, it looked confused at the noise that came from its small mouth. "You need a name. But first, are you a boy or a girl?" Roy wondered out loud, he examined the cats face and small ears.

"Just meow if the answer is yes, okay?" Roy asked the cat, he stared up at him with large golden eyes.

"Girl?" No sound.

"Boy?" Roy rubbed his chin. "Meow." The cat answered with a tiny mew.

Roy smiled, "Alright, good. Now you need a name." He thought for a moment, looking around the room trying to find something to name the cat.

"How about Earl?" A hiss sounded from the cat, he earned its harsh golden glare.

Roy raised his hands up in surrender, "Okay, okay. Geez.."

"What about Edward Scissor paws?" Roy grinned, then waved the idea away. "Nah, doesn't fit you.."

_How could my name not fit me!?, if only he knew how close he came to my identity..Idiot.._

"How about Oliver?" No hiss. "Alright, Oliver it is." Roy picked up his fork again and shoved food into his food.

_Oliver is better then nothing I guess...It won't be long until I get out of this form anyways, a few days aren't going to kill me._

After Roy had finished eating, he shoved the plate out of his way and grabbed up a pen. He pulled a stack of papers closer to him and pulled out a page then started neatly signing his name on each one.

_Well, this is boring.._

Edward hissed trying to bring attention to himself, he was Not going to sit here doing nothing all night.

Roy glanced down at him and groaned, he rubbed his temples. "Oliver, go play or something, I'm busy." He shooed Edward away from the table.

_Fine, if he won't pay attention to me then I guess I'll have to make him!._

Stepping back, Edward positioned himself onto his haunches. He wiggled a little, focusing his golden eyes onto the stack of papers on the table above his head. He launched himself into the air and onto the table, papers flew into the air as he skidded onto the table.

Roy jumped out of his chair with a furious look on his face, he looked ready to snap. "Damn cat!, get down!" He grabbed Edward by the scruff and hauled him into the bedroom and threw him in.

"Stay!, go to sleep or something but don't touch anything!" Roy exclaimed as he rested his hands on his hips in anger, he glared at Edward once last time before shutting the door with a loud slam.

_Fine!, I will go to sleep..I'm tired anyway!_

Edward glanced around the room, a large bed towered over his head and a dresser was off to the side. He considered sleeping under the large bed but he decided against it.

Stepping back, he launched himself onto the bed and walked over the soft surface until he reached a pillow. He curled himself up and laid his head down gently against it, his golden eyes slowly fluttered closed as he let the soothing feeling of sleep wash over him.


	4. Late night hunger

Roy walked into his room and noticed the small lump of fur on his pillow, sighing; he quietly tip toed to the the dresser in the room and pulled out his sleep ware. He glanced over to the bed when he heard a faint yawn from Oliver, his golden eyes dull and weary.

Roy faintly smiled to the young cat, he was just a big orange ball of fluff sunken down in a large white pillow. Roy rolled his eyes and started unbuttoning his shirt, earning him a wide eyed look from the cat.

_Is he doing what I think he's doing?...Awkward!_

"What's wrong Oliver?, have a bad dream or something?" Roy frowned as the cat jumped from its perch on the pillow and onto the cool floor below, his paws tapped on the floor as he pattered to the door. "Meow.."

_Let me out of here you damn old man!, or else I will have nightmares...This is so awkward!_

"Hang on a minute, just let me change then I'll let you out.." Roy focused his onyx eyes back to his task of unbuttoning his shirt, he flopped it onto the floor and flipped his night shirt on.

_No, let me out, let me out, let me out! _

Roy looked up the cat as it started frantically clawing the door, its hissing filled the room.

"Okay, okay!" Roy slipped his night pants on and stood up to let Oliver out, he opened the door and the cat skidded through the hall towards the front door.

"I can't let you leave this house you know..how about I take you out on a leash instead?" Roy frowned at the cat and turned to the living room table looking for anything that could be used as a leash. Finally, he found a long string.

"Okay, here kitty kitty!" He called sweetly, bending down on one knee and holding his hand out; gesturing the cat forward into his arms.

_Oh hell no!, you ain't getting a rope around my neck!_

Oliver started growling as Roy put his hand near the cat, its big golden eyes focused on his outstretched hand.

"It's okay, now come here!" Roy demanded sternly, he put his hand closer to the cats face.

Oliver slashed his paw towards him, claws extended and glinting in the faint light of the moon that cast through the window.

Roy quickly pulled his hand back, a furious glare on his face. "Fine you stupid cat!, sit there then 'cause you aren't coming back in my room!" He hissed and stood, he gave one last glare at the cat before heading back to his room and slamming the door, the loud sound made the cat shiver.

_Fine, it's not like I wanted to be anywhere near you anyways!._

He looked around the dark room, the faint light that managed to enter his eyes helped him move around in the dark room.

_What's even in here, anyways?. Wonder if he has any more food, I'm hungry.._

A loud growl emitted from his stomach, he glanced back at his furry belly and rolled his eyes.

_Fine, lets see what the Colonel has in his fridge._

He turned his head and looked around the large living room, he trotted past the long white couch and jogged past the table that had paperwork still scattered over it.

_Ha, looks like I really made a mess there!_

Feeling pretty proud of himself, he held his tail high and flicked it around. His paws lightly hit the floor as he quietly approached the kitchen, the large white fridge was looking at him. Inviting him to open it and get a glimpse into heaven.

_Alright, now how the hell am I gonna open it.._

He flopped down on the black and white titled floor, he swished his fluffy tail back and forth.

_Ah ha!, got an idea!_

He stood back up and trotted to the fridge door, he leaned his weight back onto his hunches and lifted his paw; extending the sharp claws.

He wedged his claws onto the seal of the door and started clawing at it trying to get it opened.

Finally, it slowly opened; the light of heaven came on and shone into his wide golden eyes. Wonderful smells of food drifted past his nose, he inhaled with pleasure.

_Alright, Mustang. Lets see what you have in here!_

He stood on his hind legs as he peered into the fridge, his eyes landed on the milk carton.

_Disgusting cow juice! DIE_

He hooked a claw around the carton and pulled, it fell to the floor and spilled its contents all over the clean floor and onto himself.

The milk expanded and washed over his paws, soaking them with the cold white liquid.

_Eww, gross!_

He flicked his paws and splashed more milk over the floor. Frowning, he looked back into the fridge.

His eyes focused on a ham sandwich, it was half eaten but it looked delicious; the smell drifted over to him and into his nose.

With his mouth watering, he reached a paw into the fridge and hooked a claw onto the bread. He gave a yank and it fell out onto the floor, he frowned.

_I usually don't eat things off of the floor but, I'm hungry so just this once isn't going to kill me, right?. Plus, there's the five second rule!_

He ducked his head and started gnawing on the soft bread, letting its beautiful aroma drift into his nose and the wonderful taste fill his mouth with each bite.

He lifted his head as a familiar sound caught his ears, he flicked them and looked up.

"Oliver!, what have you done!?" Roy yelled, his hands on his head in shock. "Look at this mess!" He pointed to the milk on the floor and the sandwich now nearly soaked in milk.

"That was my lunch for tomorrow!" He moaned as he stepped up to the cat, "Come here right now!" He demanded with a hiss.

Gulping down the food in his mouth, he slowly approached Roy with his body hunched close to the floor.

"What do you have to say for yourself, huh?. Just look at this mess!, it's Three in the morning and now I have to clean you up and the kitchen as well!" He frowned with his hands on his hips.

_Damn, he sounds pissed...maybe now is a good time to practice cute puppy, err, kitten eyes._

He looked up at Roy with golden eyes the size of dinner plates, "Meow?" He slowly came up and rubbed his leg gently with his head.

_Err, I can't believe I'm doing this! He might as well just kill me right here and now, because I think I'm gonna die of embarrassment!_

Roy sighed in defeat, his face lost all anger. "Alright, come on. Lets just get you cleaned up, okay?" He reached down and hoisted the fluffy little cat into his arms, holding him close to make him feel safe.

_Put me down! ahhh_

"It's okay Oliver, no need to be afraid." He walked to the bathroom and closed the door, he put the cat onto the floor.

_Crap, the bathtub..._

Roy walked over and turned the water on, testing it on his wrist to feel the heat. When it was the right temperature, he looked at the cat cowering next to the door.

"Come here, I need to get you cleaned up." He sighed and walked up to the cat. "Are we doing this the hard way or the easy way?"

_Hard way, you bastard! _

A deep growl filled the small room, Roy sighed. "The way, huh?. Fine." He reached for the hostile cat, missed him by an inch.

_Hell no!, I'm not getting in water!_

He darted past Roy's legs; nearly making the man trip, then he jumped onto the toilet and then he leaped onto the sink; ripping the toilet paper on the way.

"Come here you damn cat!" He grabbed for him again, getting clawed in the process. He held his hand as it slowly bled, he sent a rueful glare at the cat.

_Serves you right!_

"You're gonna pay for that!" quick as a bullet, he latched onto his the cats golden tail; making him howl in pain as he yanked the figure closer to him.

Edward clawed him with everything he had, sending blood erupting from all over Roy's tall body.

Roy held him close to his chest, preventing an escape and lessening the amount of scratching the cat could do.

Roy managed to get him to the water and throw him in. No matter how much Edward howled in displeasure and distress, the man wouldn't let up as he roughly scrubbed the cats fluffy orange fur.

He squirted soap onto the small body of the cat and started scrubbing the bubbly substance into his wet fur, earning him a fiery hot glare from narrowed golden eyes.

Finally, they were done and Roy pulled the dripping wet small form out of the water and into a large towel.

He held him close to his chest as the cat shivered with distress, he gently rubbed the cats fur.

"There, that wasn't so bad. Was it?" He walked out to the living room and sat down on the couch, rubbing the cats small head with the soft towel.

_For your information, yes. It was horrible!_

Roy sighed as he watched his cat ruefully glare at him as he licked his long golden fur dry.

Just then, a loud ringing interrupted their glaring.

Roy stood and walked over to the phone, he picked it up. "Hello, Roy Mustang Speaking."

His shoulders scrunched and his onyx eyes narrowed in irritation. "Maes..."

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah well, next time you're taking the stupid cat!. It ruined my kitchen and it ate my lunch for tomorrow!, it's such a spiteful little runt!"

At that remark, Edward rocketed off the couch and sprang onto Roy leg, hissing and clawing.

"Owww!, Get off of me!" He shook his leg and hoped awkwardly around on the floor trying to make the cat release.

"GET OFF OR I'LL FLAME YOU!" Roy screamed, his hand squeezed the phone tightly as his face scrunched up with pain from each scratch.

Finally, the cat let go and trotted back to the couch, lightly yawning as if nothing happened and laid down, curling gently into a tight ball.

"No, that damn cat just attacked me for no reason!" Roy hissed into the phone, his free hand lightly touched the small cuts on his leg.

"Yes, I named him..although, I don't know why. I don't plan on keeping him!...Yeah, it's Oliver..." Roy sighed.

"I don't know why he attacked me!, I called him a runt then all hell broke loose!" He glanced back at the small cat sleeping soundly on the couch, his long orange fur flowing around his small form.

"I don't know but I do know one thing...he reminds me of Edward." Roy blinked at the sudden thought that came to him, he quickly shook it away.

"Anyways, I'll see you tomorrow...No I won't kill him...yeah, yeah, bye." He hung the phone up with a loud sigh, he lifted his onyx eyes back to the sleeping form and walked over to it.

He gently patted it on the head and slid his hand over it's soft body.

"Yeah, you remind me of Edward..."


	5. Morning troubles

Thank you everyone for all the faves and reviews!, it really means a lot to me!. I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter!, sorry it's a bit short but don't worry. I plan on posting another later today, I already have the scene played out in my head. *Evil look*

Anyways, thanks again!. Enjoy!

**I don't own FMA**

* * *

Roy wearily blinked his eyes open. "Damn it, I feel asleep on the couch.." He mumbled, his voice still heavy with sleep. He turned his head as a small movement caught his onyx eyes.

The little orange ball of fluff was as far away from Roy as he could be, his little body snuggled up to the arm of the couch; his golden eyes steadily glared at Roy.

"Nice to see you still have your personality, I thought you might be in shock from last night." Roy chuckled, he stretched his arms above his head in a wide yawn.

"Lets get you some food before I have to go to work." He stood and waited for the little cat to follow him.

_Fine you old Bastard, but it's only because I'm hungry!_

Oliver arched his back and stretched his paws in front of him in a toothy yawn then sat up and jumped onto the floor.

_You going or do I have to get my own food again? 'cause we all remember how THAT turned out!_

Roy chuckled as Oliver swished his tail back and forth in annoyance, his golden eyes flicked his eyes to the kitchen.

"Alright, alright. I'm going!, geez.." Roy rolled his eyes at the cats impatience then tromped to the kitchen.

"You know it's been awhile since I've had a pet so go easy on me." Roy glanced back at the cat following him, he could of swore the cat rolled its eyes. He smiled and shook his head clear of the silly thought. Cats can't roll their eyes.

"Looks like I might have to go shopping for some food soon.." Roy mused as he rummaged through the fridge, pushing old food aside trying to find something edible for them both.

Finally his hands found a small bowl of tuna, it still looked good.

"Here, eat this. It's all I have for you until I can pick up some food, okay?" He set the bowl on the black and white tiled floor.

_Seriously?!, tuna again!. Don't I get a say in what I eat?!_

A low growl came from the small cat, his glared at the opened can then up at Roy.

"Like I said, it's all I got for you. So eat it or don't, I don't really care." Roy looked away from the cat and back at the open fridge. He sighed and closed the fridge then started digging through the high cupboards, he yanked out some bread and flopped it on the counter.

He smiled and pulled out his ignition gloves again, his put them on and aimed for the bread. In one small snap the bread was toasted and steaming with warm goodness.

"There, breakfast!" Roy bellowed, a small smirk tugged at his mouth. He grabbed up the bread and took a large bite, he slowly crunched it.

"Could be a bit warmer but it'll have to do." He mumbled then looked down at Oliver who was still stubbornly glaring at the food.

"Alright then, starve!" He reached down and swiped the can away and set it on the high table.

"I have to get ready for work." He stated then turned and headed for his bedroom so he could change into something more suitable for work.

Oliver stood up and started jogging after Roy, his little paws piddling across the floor.

_Hey you bastard, where do you think you're going!? I'm hungry, feed me!_

The door slammed in the Oliver's wide golden eyes, his body was rigid.

_You can't get rid of me that easily! I'll make your life a living hell!_

Oliver clawed at the door, growling and hissing as loud as he could. He scored his claws over the wooden door, leaving his mark with every blow.

_You hear me! FEED ME!_

The door burst open, letting the cat smack his head into the floor with a low hiss.

"Knock it off you damn cat!, or else I'll lock you in a cage until I get home!" He stated with crossed arms.

The look on Oliver's shocked face must have been enough because he uncrossed his arms and closed the door with a small "hmpf" and walked to the front door; grabbing his military coat on the way.

"Now you just be a good little cat and go sleep somewhere, don't make a mess!..Or else." He hissed then yanked open the door, a blast of cold air hit them both in the face.

_Freedom! _

Oliver shot off towards the open door, only to have to roughly slammed in his face. He put the skids on and slid right into the closed door.

_Damn it! stupid freaking door.._

He slowly stood and shook his long orange fur, he glanced around the strangely quiet house.

_Wonderful, I'm stuck here with nothing to do..._

His golden eyes met the paperwork sitting on the table, many of the pages were finished and stacked neatly.

_Or maybe there is something to do!_

He could feel an invisible evil smile come onto his fluffy face, his eyes danced with mischief.

_Lesson number one Mustang, Never leave an angry cat alone with your valuables!_


	6. Work

Thank you everyone for reviewing my story and all the faves/follows. It really means a lot to me!. Anyways, enough of me blabbering; onto the next chappy!

* * *

A light breeze blew through Roy's short black hair, making him shiver.

"Hope that damn cat doesn't get into anything..." He sighed, that's the last thing he needed. He had enough to worry about with work and, the most important thing, Edward.

"Stupid kid, he never did listen to anyone!." He growled with annoyance, his onyx eyes flicked to the people pushing past him on his way to work.

The only thing he had to look forward to was stacks of paperwork and his childish team.

"I guess Hawkeye isn't bad to look at though..." His eyes widened at the thought, he shook his head.

"Why did I say that!?, she's just a friend, that's all!" He mumbled out loud, earning him curious glances from passerby's.

He sighed and pulled out his pocket watch, he had five minutes to get to work or he'd be late, sticking the pocket watch back into his pocket, he sped up with a new found speed.

Finally, he saw the large building and he ran through its doors; running down the long hall to his office and barged through.

"Good morning Sir" Hawkeye saluted, her caramel eyes danced from the light streaming through the window. Her soft smile flooded his heart, making it pound as it tried to break through his chest.

"Good morning boss!" Havoc cried, breaking the beautiful moment Roy was caught in.

"Yeah, yeah..I wouldn't really call it good.." Roy sighed, he eyed the rather large stack of paperwork on his desk.

He still hadn't finished the paperwork at home, but he did manage to get some of it done.

He worked most of the night on them, at least he could show Hawkeye he was working!.

He stepped forward and plopped down on his office chair, he sighed as he rested his intertwined hands on his desk.

"Something the matter Sir?" Hawkeye glanced over at him, she raised a brow in question.

"No, well I mean, kinda...I don't know.." Roy felt mixed up, he wanted to dump the stupid cat on someone else, those animals are harder to deal with then he had imagined!.

"Is it about the cat, or the paperwork?" She questioned, she looked like she wanted to roll her eyes.

"Both!, last night the cat tried to mess with my paperwork then it wouldn't eat this morning either!. And to top it all off, it attacked me last night for no reason!" He complained, he could feel his anger burning within him almost like his Flame Alchemy did.

"Sir, with all due respect, it's a cat..they'll do that. You just have to show it love and understanding, and please make sure he eats!. I'm sure a man with your talent will be able to care for a single little kitten. I bet you've already named him, haven't you?" She smiled evilly, her eyes stern and hard.

"Well, yeah but what does that have to do with anything?" He questioned, rubbing his forehead in confusion.

"It means you're a little bit attached to him, am I right?" She smiled then picked up her pen and started signing papers.

"I guess.." He mumbled halfheartedly. It seems like everyone wants him to keep the damn thing, everyone but him.

"What'd you name it anyway?" Havoc spoke up, a cigarette hanging limply from the corner of his mouth.

"Oliver."

"Oliver?, couldn't you have named him something cool like Mr. flames or Claw?...Why Oliver?" Havoc scratched his head.

"Well for the record, I was going to name him Edward Scissorpaws but it didn't really fit him so the next thing that came to mind was Oliver. Although, now that I live with him, I'm beginning to think Oliver doesn't really fit him either. A more suitable name would've been killer or little devil spawn, or maybe even Lucifer!" Roy hissed and rubbed his temples, his hand was already starting to cramp from sighing three papers..

"Sir, he's a cute kitten. I'm sure he isn't that bad to live with, he just has to learn the rules and you're the one who needs to teach them to him." Hawkeye barely looked up from her paper.

"You don't live with the thing!, he's no cute little kitten..He's evil and I'm just waiting for him to prove it to me!." Roy growled, just thinking about what that little creature could be doing to his house made him shiver.

"Anyways, enough talk about the damn cat!. Have you found any news on Edward?, how's Alphonse holding up?" He asked, a sense of dread came up whenever he thought about Edward. What if he's really gone? No, he can't be.

"He's holding up as well as can be expected. And no, we haven't found anything on Edward's disappearance." Hawkeye sighed and closed her eyes, she held her forehead and tapped her pen on the desk.

"Well we will!, until then. Just keep looking, ask anyone who might have seen what happened around there." He commanded, his hand resuming the the annoying task of signing papers.

"Yes sir. But you might have to bring Oliver in here some time for testing so make sure nothing bad happens to him, understood?" She glared up to him with her hand rested gently on her pistol.

He gulped, "Yeah, I understand." He focused his gaze away from her threatening gun and back to his paperwork, he figured it'd be best if he started working before she decided to pull that gun out and use it on him.

* * *

I shall try to update as quickly as possible, please let me know what you think of it so far!. Thank you!


	7. An unexpected visitor

Hello everyone!, sorry for the wait!. Hopefully you'll forgive me by reading this chapter!. Thank you all for the follows and reviews!, it means the world to me!.

* * *

Golden eyes focused on the large stack of paperwork on the wide living room table, they towered over his head.

_So Mustang, you think it's okay just to ditch me at your house; which by the way, I never volunteered for!_

Lowering his haunches to the floor, he positioned himself; his eyes focused in on their target.

In one swift movement, he launched into the air and onto the table. He gently rested his extended claws on the finished paperwork.

_Lets have a party!, yeah that'll be fun!...but wait._

He looked down at the precious papers below his paw, his eyes playfully glinted in the light.

_What's a party without the confetti?_

He hooked a claw in the middle of the paper and tugged, he purred with delight at the sound of the papers Roy worked so hard on ripping with each tug of his sharp claw.

He tore their delicate pages and shredded whatever remained, he hooked his paws around the pile and threw the shredded papers into the air; his golden eyes wide as the shreds fell around him and settled onto the table like snow on a winter day.

_Well, that was fun!, what else can I ruin..._

It was a nice vantage point where he was standing, his eyes scanned the small living room trying to find his next victim.

His golden eyes landed on the pristine couch, its black leather looked appealing to him.

_Heh, perfect!_

Slowly trotting across the big table and over the ruined paperwork, he leaped down from the table and pattered across the floor towards the couch.

_What is it that cats love to do again?...Oh yeah!, claw furniture!_

He examined the leather of the couch, trying to decide on a nice place to claw.

_Oh the hell with it!, lets just claw the whole damn thing; that'll teach 'em!_

He carefully extended his claws and flexed them in the air, noting the strange feeling of claws; he laid them gently on the leather of the couch.

He racked his sharp claws over the leather, leaving his marks on the once pristine couch; the stuffing was now showing through the claw marks.

_This feels wonderful!, now I know why cats do this!. One; to get back at their owner for something done wrong and two, it feels good!._

An evil feeling of joy came into his heart, he could finally get Roy back for everything he's done; like all the short jokes he's always dealing out. Yes, finally Edward could repay him for everything!.

_Aright Roy boy, what else do you have in here?_

Golden eyes focused on the large door as a knock flooded through the empty space, it echoed off the walls and into Edward's small ears.

He twitched his tail with annoyance. _Who could that be..._

He glared at the door then got up from his seat on the floor and jogged over to the door just as another knock sounded through the house.

"Hello, anyone here?!" A high pitched voice asked, you could almost hear the grin in the voice.

_Great, now what?. Just go away!, I don't need you knocking at the door for who knows how long!._

"Roy Mustang, are you home?...No?, wonderful!"

The door came flying open and in walked a familiar figure, long black hair fell around his shoulders and a terrifying grin was on his face.

_Envy?!, what're You doing here?_

A hiss escaped his lips as he glared at the large figure. _What the hell am I gonna do, he's huge! and I'm a worthless cat! A stupid worthless cat!_

"Awe, no need to get yourself worked up over little ole me!" He gestured to himself, pointing at his chest with his thumb. He grinned down at Edward, an evil glint in his dark eyes.

"Now, I was sent here to get you. So make this easy for the both of us and don't struggle!" He started bending down, his hands outstretched aiming for Edward.

_Crap!, damn it, damn it!_

Edward turned tails and fled past Envy, running as fast as his little legs could carry him. He darted out the open door and into the streets, his paws felt weird on the cold cement but he didn't let it slow him down.

He could hear Envy running after him but he didn't chance a look back, he just needed to run.

_Damn it, where do I go!?...Roy, I'll go there!. He'll know what to do!._

A new surge of energy charged through him, making his paws fly over the cement in a blur of movement.

His eyes were focused on only one thing; get to HQ and find Roy.

He could feel his heart thudding at his chest with each stride, his tail flew out behind him in a flurry of orange.

"Get back here!, there's no escape from me and you know it!" Envy shouted behind him, he was closing in fast.

_Damn it!_

He slowed when a car ran in front of him, blocking his view of HQ. He had two choices; stop and wait for Envy to catch him or run into the alley way and find another way to HQ.

He chose the ladder.

He turned tails and sprinted towards the alley, he was tiring. He could feel the energy fading, his breaths were coming in gasps now and his eye site was going blurry.

_Damn it, just run!_

He could see a tall wooden fence up ahead, he slowed and looked at the giant wall in front of him.

"Well well well, looks like you're at the end of the road..." He turned his orange face towards Envy, he scowled at him.

_The hell I am!, I'm not going without a fight!_

With that, he charged Envy and clawed his bare legs; earning a pleasant yelp from Envy.

"You're going to pay for that!" Envy hissed and grabbed Edward by the scruff just as he was darting by.

He brought the cat up to eye level and grinned, his horrible breath flooded into Edwards nose.

"I'm actually surprised that the Transmutation worked to be honest with you. But enough with that, lets get you to your new home!. I'm sure we'll have lots of fun!" His evil grin filled Edwards golden eyes, he shrank into his body trying to make himself appear invisible.

"Yes, we'll have lots of fun!" Envy sneered.

* * *

Heh, I know I know; I left you at a cliff hanger...oops. Reviews are welcomed!, they keep me going! Thank you again for liking my story and sticking with me!. I'll try to update as quickly as possible, until next time. Bye!


	8. Prisoner

Hey everyone!, sorry it took so long to update!. I just wanted to say thank you everyone who's stuck with me this far, it really means a lot!. Every review and follow makes my heart swell, it's really kind of you and it keeps me going!.

**Okay, I want to play a random game with all of you!. Here's how it works, I ask a question and I'll give you all until the next update in order to answer. How does that sound?.**

**Here's the question- **What's the purpose of a cats tail?. **Good luck, and no cheating please lol**

* * *

Golden eyes slowly creaked open, he was sprawled out on his side on the bitter cold cement ground.

_Where the hell am I?..._

He painfully lifted his head from the frosty ground, his paws burned from the bitter air.

It was dark in the small room, the walls were cement and moldy; dead bugs hung from abandoned spider webs that stuck to the walls.

There was a small table in the corner of the room, things were scattered around on it but he couldn't make them out in the darkness that flooded the place, he only source of light came from across the room, it looked like a door was there. The light shun under the door and into the dark room, giving Edward at least some light to work with.

He twitched his ears, trying to detect any sounds that might alert danger to him. Not hearing anything, he slowly rose from the floor and balanced on unsteady paws. His vision was a bit blurry, why it was he had no clue.

_Uhhhh...my head hurts..._

He slowly took a tentative step forward only to be stopped by a tightness on his neck.

_What the hell?!_

He glanced down at the cause of the tightness, a chain was hooked around his neck; preventing him from moving very far around the cold room.

It squeezed uncomfortably with each movement he made, anger and confusion started bubbling in his chest.

_What happened!?...Wait a sec, I remember now. Where's that asshole Envy!_

He tugged strongly against the chain, but his attempts were in vain for the chain was hooked in the cement wall.

A light that streamed from the other side of the room rolled in, stopping him in his tracks.

"Well Well, looks like you woke up. Sorry if you have a bit of a headache, I had to drug you so I could put that on you," He pointed to the chain and grinned as he stepped farther into the room.

"How about I shed some light in here?" He felt around on the wall and flicked on a light switch, sending blinding light blaring into Edward's sensitive golden eyes.

"Oh sorry about that, forgot what form you're in." Envy sneered and approached the table in the room. He picked up a collar and admired it.

"I suppose I should put this on you, it's a special kind of collar so you can speak to me...but the question is, do I really want to hear your voice?." He smiled evilly at Edward then scratched his head.

"Well, I guess father did tell me to put this on you...I can't really disobey him, what a shame.." He flipped it over in his hand and started walking towards the dazed cat hunched tightly against the floor, his ears were laid back against his head and his tail twitched with irritation.

_Oh hell no, you're not putting that thing around my neck!...wait a minute, did he say I'd be able to talk if I let him?...well, I guess. But I'm Not happy about it!._

"Good little kitty," Envy drawled out the 'little' just it annoy Edward more. Envy bent down and wrapped the collar around the cats small neck and locked it in place, kinda hard to do when there's already a chain around his tiny neck but Envy managed to do it.

He pushed the button on the collar as a few lights bounced around on it before they settled to a steady green light.

"There, that looks good." Envy stepped back with his hands on his hips and admired his work, making sure he was out of reach of Edward's sharp claws.

"Try to speak, shorty!" Envy taunted.

"You bastard little palm tree!, how dare you chain ME, the famous state alchemist Edward Elric, to a cement wall!" Edward panted, his chest heaved with each breath.

"Calm down...Wait, did you just call me a palm tree!?" Envy narrowed his eyes and glared down at the cat, he was sooo tempted to kick it, but father said he must not risk killing him. Much to his annoyance...

"Yeah, I did. Have a problem with that?" Edward hissed, his golden eyes narrowed dangerously as he felt his claws slowly escape their sheaths and scrape the cement ground.

"You're lucky I can't kill you right now, or you'd be dead!. And I'll tell you what, I'd enjoy bathing in your blood!" Envy spat then his turned and walked back to the table in the room, he picked up shiny sliver tools and turned them so they glinted in the light.

"Why can't you kill me then?" Edward asked, he sat down and watched Envy for a moment before scanning the room trying to find something to aid his escape.

_Better keep him talking, who knows what his plan is with me. And I don't have my alchemy...At least I can talk though, that feels wonderful!._

"Well you little twit, remember that book you read when you were changed into that pathetic tiny form of yours?,"

Envy shifted his eyes from the tool his had in his hand and focused on Edward.

"Well I placed it there, knowing you'd be stupid enough to actually follow what some old book would say. Honestly now, did you really think all the secrets to a Philosophers Stone would be an some book whom you've never even heard about?. How stupid are you...Please, we placed it there knowing you'd follow it to a T, and you did!." Envy sneered and looked back at what he was doing.

"What was the purpose of changing me into an animal?" Edward wondered out loud, he shivered as the bitter air bit through his once warm coat, it soaked into his skin; chilling him to the bone.

"Well, I'll be honest there. It didn't work quite the way intended but, every person we've ever tried it on always died. You're the only one who's survived such a harsh change to a body, I mean in order for that to work, bones had to be crushed and squeezed down; shifted to form a smaller body. If I was a human, I don't think I'd even be able to do it. Yet here you are alive...I was actually hoping you wouldn't make it, but alas, here you are...what a shame."

Envy picked up a vile from the table and swished around the contents inside, he looked from it and smiled cruelly at Edward.

"I need to run more tests on you though, hope you don't mind." Envy laughed, a horrible sound that bounced off the closed in walls.

It made Edward shiver with dread. _Crap, what's he planning?...how am I gonna get out of here!?_

"What's the purpose of changing people into animals!" Edward growled, a sickening feeling came to him at the thought of his friends and little brother being changed into animals. Stupid, worthless animals.

"Oh we don't want animals, we want mutants!. You're a failure, nothing new there...but you're the closest thing to a successful test we've had." Envy frowned, "But to answer you question, imagine a world of mutant people. People with the abilities of animals and they all obey one king, my father!. I'd be a prince in this world, a prince of a new and better world!. A world were Homunculi rule!, it's going to be fantastic!. All thanks to you and your stupidity!"

Envy laughed, the contents of the vile in his hand rolled with each movement.

Edward cringed, _This is all my fault?.._

"You won't get away with this Envy, I'll stop you!." Edward yelled confidently, his fur rose along his back as if trying to make him appear bigger. His little tail fluffed out behind him, giving him the appearance of a cute fluffy kitten.

"If you're trying to scare me, it's not working. Now then, lets do some tests!" Envy grinned as he grabbed up a needle from the table, the shining sliver caught in the light as if trying to show everyone in the room it's evil beauty.

"Hell no, that's not happening!." Edward yelled, he started thrashing around on the chain, trying to dislodge it from its position in the wall.

"No, keep away from me!" Edward screamed, his golden eyes wide with fright.

"Sorry, can't do that. But if you hold still, maybe it won't hurt too bad." Envy sneered as he approached the cowering cat.

"Take another step and I'll claw your eyes out!" Edward hissed in defense, his eyes darted around trying to find something to help him defend himself.

"Yeah you do that...I don't know if you've forgotten or not, but you're a cat and I'm a Homunculi." Envy rolled his eyes, "And I thought he was supposed to be smart..." He mumbled under his breath.

_He's right, damn it!. These puny little claws aren't going to do anything against him, it would be a waste of time to try...but I have to!_

Edward lunged at Envy with his claws extended, they glinted in the faint light of the room as they scored over Envy's leg.

"Why you little!" Envy hissed as he healed his arm from the tiny scratch that was there. He kicked towards Edward, who barely dodged it. The heavy chain was slowing him down and his little cat body wasn't helping any.

He Dodged another kick from Envy, his eyes focused on Envy's leg. He charged towards it and clawed him, he heard a satisfying yelp from Envy before he scratched him again.

He felt like he was winning this fight, but that thought came a moment too late as Envy's foot collided with Edward's side, sending him skidding across the floor. He lay dazed and panting, he watched helplessly as Envy approached him and sunk the needle into him, the sharp prick of the blasted needle made him sick with disgust.

"Hope you enjoy that, you little bug!" Envy spat before turning and storming out the door, he slammed it shut; leaving Edward alone once again. Thankfully though, Envy forgot the lights.

Edward could feel the contents of the needle cursing through him, his vision was starting to go black. His body ached from Envy's harsh kick he'd delivered, it begged for him to give in to the dawning sleep his body wanted so bad.

With one last look at the door, he gave in to his body's wants. He let his eyes flutter close as the darkness once again took over.

* * *

Okay, let me know what you all think about my story so far!. Should I keep going?, ( Of course I am! ) Poor Edward...Hehe. Please review!, thanks!. See you all next time!.


	9. What happened to my house!

Hello everyone, I'm back!. Sorry for taking so long, hopefully you'll forgive me!. Thank you for all the follows and reviews!, it means so much to me!.

**Okay everyone!, I think everyone of you guys got that answer right!.**

**Question- what's the purpose of a cat's tail?.**

**Answer- A cat uses it's tail mostly for balance, but it also uses it to tell it's moods. Like an example, when it's angry or annoyed, they'll twitch their tail side to side. Also, when they fall from trees, they'll use their tail to help them spin in the air so they can land on their feet. Their feet can take a very long distance fall without getting hurt because of the joints in their legs act like springs, as long as the cat fall on its feet, they usually escape with little or no damage. **

**Next question.**

**Can cats see in the dark?**

* * *

"Sir?..."

"Sir..."

"SIR!"

"Roy!, wake up!."

Roy jumped at the sudden flood of noise, he wearily rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"What is it Hawkeye?..." He wiped the stray drool from his lips and frowned on the puddle on his desk, if it would have been two inches over; it would have soaked into the paperwork.

"I suggest you finish your paperwork, and stop sleeping!" Hawkeye glared at him, her steely gaze boring into his face.

"Alphonse stopped in earlier but left when he saw you sleeping, he stopped and told me that you were dozing on the job. He told me he left a paper where he'd written every detail he could remember on the day Edward vanished. I suggest you read it." Her tone made it clear that wasn't a suggestion. It was more of a 'either you read it or you can get a bullet in the head'.

Roy sighed, he wished that Edward would just come storming in here like he usually would that way they wouldn't have to worry. He wished that Edward never listened to him about that house. But he did and now Edward's gone.

_Why did I have to tell him about that house...this is all my fault! I did this to him, now I gotta fix it!_

"Sir are you alright?" Hawkeye roused him from his thoughts, a concerned frown was evident on her face.

"Yeah I'm fine, just thinking about Fullmetal..." Roy looked down at the papers on his desk, so many of them he's required to do but very unlikely they're going to be done anytime soon. He has more important things to deal with, like getting Fullmetal get to his rightful place. Back to giving him a headache and back to them making cracks about each other's height or age.

"If you're thinking this is your fault, don't. You had no idea this would have happened, it's not your fault. Do you understand me Roy?" Chocolate eyes met onyx.

"Yeah I understand, but I can't help but feel guilty. I sent him there because I thought there might be something on getting their bodies back but all I sent him to was to be kidnapped or...or...worse. I don't even know what happened to him and I'm stuck here doing paperwork!" Roy crossed his arms tightly against his chest and fumed.

"You can help him by looking at the paper his brother brought in." Riza's eyes softened and she walked up to his desk with a small smile.

"I know you're worried, we all are but you can't take all the blame. You might have suggested him to go to that house but that doesn't mean he had to listen." She straightened herself.

"Yeah you're right..." Roy sighed. The weight of guilt he felt was enough to crush even Armstrong, given the chance.

He let his eyes fall on the neatly written paper that Alphonse wrote, much neater than his brother's that for sure.

He reached for the small paper and picked it up, letting his eyes focus on the words.

He scanned the page. "It says here that Fullmetal was reading a book titled _'The forbidden alchemy, how to fix mistakes.' " _Roy frowned at looked up at Hawkeye.

"Shouldn't Fullmetal have been a little smarter to this?...I mean the title almost suggests it's some sort of trap or trick!"

"Yes, but when you're desperate to fix a mistake that you regret with all your heart, sometimes you ignore the warnings. If something even suggests that you could fix a mistake you've come to regret with all your being, wouldn't you want to read it?" Hawkeye asked him.

"Well yeah, but...still." He let his eyes fall onto the paper again.

"Isn't really much else here that could help. Seems like the only clue is to find that book!"

"What about Oliver, he might be able to shed some light onto what happened to Edward." Hawkeye stated.

"Oh yeah, the cat...Well, he's at home probably destroying everything I own..I'll bring him in tomorrow." Roy promised, he looked up at the clock ticking in the room. It read 3:43. Only a few more hours until he could get off work and he still had to pick up a few groceries before heading home. The cat needs food as well...

"I better at least try to finish a few papers, I'll see you tomorrow then?" Roy looked up and met Hawkeye's face, she smiled.

"Yes sir. " She turned to leave but stopped and looked over her shoulder, " Oh and Roy?"

"Yeah?"

"If I find out you've let anything happen to that cat, I'll kill you myself." With that, she turned and left.

Roy cringed, a mad Hawkeye was a terrifying thing. He shook his head to clear the thought's of the hurt that woman could inflict and looked down at his paperwork.

"So, we meet again..." He glared at the paper then grabbed a pen and started signing them.

Finally, after hours of grueling work; he could leave work.

"Damn, I still have to pick up some things from the store..." He cursed as he arose from his chair and walked to the door; grabbing his blue coat along the way.

He shoved his hands into his pockets and put his head down in thought. "Wonder what that cat's done to my house...I could only imagine what damage there is..." He mumbled lightly to himself as he made his way to his black car.

"Damn it, where the hell's my keys?" He dug around in his pocket, grumbling with each passing second; he needed to get home, and fast!.

He latched onto the cold keys and yanked them roughly from his pocket then shoved them into the key hole and stepped into his car.

He brushed his messy black hair out of his eyes as he turned the car on and laid his hands on the steering wheel.

"What did I need at the market again?...Oh right, cat food, tuna; for both me and him...and milk..." He rolled his eyes as he arrived at the small market not far from his house.

He stepped out and locked the door then turned to walk into the marketplace.

A friendly brown haired lady met his eyes and smiled, "Hey Roy!" She waved kindly at him.

"Hello Brenda, you look lovely today." He commented, why not put on a little charm for the beautiful lady?.

"Oh Roy, you flatter me!" She blushed, "What did you need, I could go get them for you."

"That'd be great if you could fetch them for me. I need tuna, cat food, and some milk." He responded, digging around in his pocket for the needed money.

"So you have a cat now?, I thought you hated cats?" Brenda asked as she picked out the items from the shelves, she looked back at him with a sly smile.

"Yes, well I'm not really fond of them but this one's growing on me. I just hope he hasn't destroyed my house, he's been there all day alone..."

"I'm just glad you've given an animal a chance, they can be the best of friends if you allow them to be." She smiled as she set the items on the desk, "That'd be thirty cents."

"Here you go, and thank you Brenda. Have a good evening!" He waved on his way to the car.

He yanked open the car door and threw the groceries into the back seat, dully noting he needed to clean the left over food from last week.

"Finally time to go home." He sighed as he pulled out of the marketplace and headed for home.

He pulled into his driveway and parked the car, he grabbed the groceries from the back seat.

He noticed something shiny on the ground near the door.

"What the hell is that?..." He frowned and walked closer to the shiny stuff.

"Glass?!, what the hell did that cat do to my house!" He threw down the groceries and ran inside through the open door.

The leather couch was clawed to hell and, his paperwork!. No!

"Not my paperwork, I spent all night working on that!" He moaned and glared around the house.

"Where the hell is that damn stupid animal, he's gonna get barbecued!"

* * *

Hopefully you enjoyed that chapter!, poor Roy...

I'll see you with the next update!. Please Review!, thanks!.


	10. What did you do to me!

Hello everyone of my wonderful followers!, here's another update to the story!. Thanks for waiting for me, sorry it took so long!.

**Question-Can a cat see in the dark?**

**Answer- No, they can only reflect what little light there is and use it to their advantage. Their whiskers also help guide them through the dark, letting them know it they are about to hit something or not. Cats have very special eyes that take up much of their heads, more so than most mammals. Their eyes are much different than our own, they can open their irises ( The colored part of their eyes ) very wide to let in as much light as possible. The cat's Retina (The back of the eye ) is composed of two major types of light-sensitive cells called "Rods" and "Cones". Rods are used for magnifying light impulses. The cat has many rods, in fact, cats have about twenty or twenty five while humans only have four or five. Cats also have a reflective area in the back of their eyes called the "Tapetum Lucidum" which makes their eyes glow when you shine a light at them, many other animals have it as well, such as Deer and Raccoons.**

**Next question- Are cats claws bones?**

Enjoy this chappy!

* * *

"Hey Pipsqueak, wakey wakey..." A sing-song voice flooded into Edwards half awake mind, he frowned trying to figure out who the voice belonged to.

"Come on, we have work to do!" The joyous voice entered his ears again, confusing Edward.

_Who's talking?...and why does my head hurt so damn much?_

A sudden recognition swam in his head as the memories of his kidnapping came flowing back.

_That's right, Envy...He kidnapped me and told me about the Homunculi's plans. I can't let them do that, I have to get out of here and stop them!...but how?_

He blearily creaked his golden weary golden eyes open and found he was laying painfully on his side on the cold cement floor.

Envy was over at the small table in the corner of the room, numerous items littered the table.

Sharp knifes glinted in the faint light of the room, if he focused intensely enough, you could tell the knifes had been used before. Dried blood caked to the hilt's of the knife's, along with some poor souls skin.

Painfully, Edward propped his small golden form up and craned his head at Envy.

"What do you plan on doing with me?..." He croaked, his voice strangely rough and ragged.

_Oh right, he kicked me right before he stabbed the God forsaken needle into my skin!_

"Oh just tests, Father said we need to see how tough our little pawns will be, and since you're the only one to have lived through our little experiment, looks like you're our guinea pig!" Envy sneered down at him.

"Listen Palm Tree, I'd love to hang around but, I'm afraid I have better things to do than be with you. So, if you'll just excuse me, I'll be leaving."

"I'm afraid that won't be happening, if you even try to leave, that collar I so graciously gave to you, will stop you in your tracks." Envy smiled with a strange sense of calmness, his slowly blinked and brought up the knife in his hand, admiring it's glinting blade.

Edward gulped, "What's that supposed to mean?" He peered up at Envy who merely shook his head with a smile.

"It means, that collar has a built in shock to it that'll render the user motionless. Plus, you're chained to that," He pointed to the small chain secured to Edward's neck. "And, you have no clue where we even are. So, good luck with that. Oh!, and we can't forget your tiny little body either." He grinned.

"Tiny. Little. Body. How dare you!?" Enraged, Edward lunged at Envy who only shook his head as Edward came to the end of the chain. It harshly tugged him back, momentarily choking him.

"Poor stupid boy-er, I mean cat. How retarded could you be?, don't you know what chains are for?. They're not just gonna break if you tug on them, that's kinda the point." Envy sighed and went back to the task of admiring the knife. His long black hair fell over his face, it glowed with the glint of the knife, giving him an evil look of murderous pleasure.

_Crap, I need to get the hell outta here!_

Edward swallowed his nervousness down, "So this plan, when's it gonna take place anyways?" He lifted a paw up and examined his sharp claw, trying to act as casually as he could manage.

Bewildered, Envy looked up from his task. "You really think I'd be that stupid as to tell you something like that?, I take that as an insult!. Therefor, I am going to enjoy these little tests!" The sickening tone made Edward want to gag.

"Well, yeah I kinda did..." _Probably not the wisest choice of words but I'm not just gonna sit here and take his 'tests' without saying anything!._

"Well then, you're mistaken. Now then, we have work to do!" Envy grinned, showing his yellow teeth.

He lifted the knife in his hand and peered at it, then he slowly looked up at Edward. He started approaching with the knife raised to strike. "Now then, be a good little kitty and,"

"SIT!" With that, Envy slammed the knife inches where Edward was just standing. He managed to dodge the vicious attempt on his life. He narrowed his golden eyes with fury, how dare someone try to kill him!, he never did anything to make someone try to kill him!...well, not intentionally anyway...

"Hold still you worthless bug!" Envy swung the large butcher knife at Edward, narrowly missing him.

Edward's breaths were coming in painful gasps, each breath felt like a sharp kick to the chest.

_My ribs, he must have cracked them when he kicked me. Damn it, that'll just make this harder!_

With an outraged hiss, Edward charged Envy's legs. He roughly scored his claws down the skin, leaving crimson trails in his wake.

Envy yelped, "You're gonna pay for that!" He threw his knife towards Edward, barely nicking him in the shoulder.

A hiss of pain escaped through Edward's lips, blood was seeping through the wound and into his long golden coat, staining it crimson.

The pitter-patter of blood his the cement, sending it's chilling echoes through the room.

"Get over here and fight me, you coward!"

Envy was just outside of the chains reach, standing near the table carefully choosing his next weapon while Edward had to wait as the sting of his wound became more of an aching throb.

"I think I'll remain where I am, just let me know how you feel in about...two minutes or so, 'kay?" Envy absentmindedly flicked his hand towards Edward as if brushing him off.

Edward could feel his anger reaching it's boiling point, it cursed through his veins as if begging to be released.

"GET OVER HERE AND FIGHT ME!" Edward yowled at the top of his lungs, his voice bounced off the walls.

"Oh?, and why should I?" Envy sneered at him, he was taking pleasure in this. He sighed to himself, unforchantly for me I can't kill him...

"Because you started to fight me with a damn butcher knife AND YOU STABBED ME!" The last part he screamed with rage, his vision was becoming a little unfocused and he swayed on his feet.

"Hey, what is this?" The room was spinning, blurring all the colors in the room together.

"There was a kind of poison on the knife, that's why I didn't stab you with it. A small cut would do the trick. You see, it can do as sorts of things to the victims mind, it's different for each case though so I can't really warn you what might happen to you. Just know this, it'll be painful!" Envy grinned evilly at him then turned his attention back to the table.

"Hey, thisisn'tcool..." Edward's voice was becoming slurred and unrecognizable, his head was aching and his wound was burning with a red hot fire.

It felt like someone was pressing an iron bar into his skin, letting it smoke under the tool until the skin became charred.

His legs shook with each agonizing breath his took, the cracked ribs weren't doing him any favors. He couldn't bear the pain, with a blood curling yowl, he fell to the bitter cold floor. Not even its cool touch was enough to calm the burning fire in his shoulder.

He felt his consciousness slipping away, with one last shuddering breath, he gave into the darkness.

However, he found no relief in his sleep, because he was in a familiar place.

"Brother!, help me!" Al screamed with his hand extended towards Edward in a feeble attempt to latch onto his older brother, Al's face was screwed up in pain and fear.

Panic filled Edward as he lunged for his brother, missing his tiny fingers by mere millimeters as Edward was roughly jerked back by the same black hands. He watched in horror as his beloved brother was yanked away from him.

"Brother!" He pleaded with his last breaths as the tiny black hands ripped away everything that meant the most to Edward.

"Brother!..." Al's dying screams faded into the distance as he dissipated.

"AL!, NO!" Edward cried out with misery, his heart burned with a agonizing ache he'd only felt once before.

As darkness filled the room once more, a raspy breath filled the air.

Edward's golden eyes widened with terror, he slowly turned his head towards the sound.

There laying in the center of the circle, was a gory scene of blood and guts, the creatures heart was outside of its body as it pounded with each heartbeat.

"Mom?..." Edward asked in a quiet, terror filled voice. He clenched his bleeding leg and stared at the thing as it started crawling towards him.

It extended an arm, and with a shuddering breath, it fell to the floor never to move again. Blood shimmered around the figure as it leaked it's life sustaining fluid onto the cold floor.

"Al..." Edward ducked his head and felt a single tear fall down his cheek and onto the blood ridden floor. He clenched his stub of a leg and cried.

"AL!"

Then the dream repeated...

* * *

Sorry if it wasn't that long, but it's better than nothing, right?. Please R&R, thanks!. See you guys next time!.


	11. Where are you this time?

Sooo sorry about the wait!, I had a really hard time writing this chapter so I'm not really happy with it...but oh well!.

I got 'er written!, hopefully you'll like it!. Oh I almost forgot!, I just reached my goal of 15,000 words!. YAY!

**Question- are cat's claws bone?**

**Answer- The claws grow from the last bone of the cat's toe, so they embedded into their paw. They use their strong tendons to move the claws in and out of their sheathed position. The muscles in their legs control the tendons. So there you have it folks!, they are indeed a bone!.**

**Next question- What's a group of cats called?**

Until next time!, bye!.

* * *

Roy looked around at his once so clean house, he felt his rage burning within him like a burning forest fire, waiting for it's revenge.

"That damn animal, I take him into my home and this is how he repays me!" He hissed, he couldn't believe just how ungrateful an animal could be.

"Oh Oliver, where are you?" He called as he quietly slipped a glove over his hand, he glanced around the room trying to locate the stupid cat so he could flame him.

"Oliver, I got you that kitty food I promised. Here kitty, kitty..." He called in a sweetly tone of voice, trying to push down his anger but failing miserably.

"Damn it!, come here you stupid asshole of a cat!. Get over here so I can reduce you to coals!"

He scanned the room with burning eyes, his hands clenched in barely suppressed anger.

His precious paperwork, the very stuff he spent all night working on, was ruined by a retarded and selfish cat.

"You bastard of an animal, where the hell are you?!" He yelled, his voice echoed through the empty room and torn up room.

"What happened here, where is he?, he better not of ran away...Hawkeye would kill me." He glanced nervously around trying to locate the ball of orange fluff.

Anxiety barely overriding his anger, how could he have thought he could leave the cat alone!?.

"Damn it!, what if he slipped out the door...which obviously he did because he's not here!" He scanned the room once more and started frantically walking towards the kitchen trying to locate the cat.

Not finding the ball of fluff, he turned and sped to his phone hanging on the wall.

He hovered his hand over the phone debating rather to call Hawkeye or not, deciding it'd be better if he called someone else, he picked up the phone and slowly dialed.

The phone rang, with each ring Roy became even more nervous, he swallowed it down as a voice answered.

"Hello?, Maes Hughes speaking. How may I help you?" A kind voice filled Roy's ear.

"Hello Maes, it's Roy." Roy twirled his fingers around the phone chord.

"Roy?, what's up. Something wrong?, did something happen to the cat?. Something happened didn't it?, answer me Roy." Maes babbled.

"Uh, well...yes but it wasn't my fault, the stupid cat slipped through the open door and ran off somewhere."

"Why was the door opened?, did someone break in?" Maes asked, concern filled his voice.

"I never thought of that, but why would someone want to break into my house?" Roy frowned as he glanced back at the door across the room.

"I don't know Roy Boy, maybe someone saw a cute kitten in the evil 'Flame Alchemist's' house and thought that if they left it, you'd probably kill it sooner or later." Maes giggled.

Roy sighed and smacked his face with his free hand, he let it slid down his face and fall to his side.

"I doubt that Maes...besides, I'm not evil!. Now, how the hell am I supposed to find the cat before Hawkeye finds out?" Roy asked, he felt a single bead of sweat slip down his forehead.

"Hmm, good question Roy boy!"

"Stop calling me that!, just come over and help me find the damn cat or I'll turn you into a charred pile of meat!" Roy demanded with a hiss.

"Alright, no need to threaten me!, geez!" With that, Maes hung up the phone.

Roy sighed and listened to the quiet "beep" of the phone, he hung it up and turned to the door.

"Damn it all!, I hate animals..." He mumbled as he grabbed his black coat on the way out the door, he stood on his porch waiting for his friend.

A small figure in the distance alerted Roy that Maes has arrived.

Maes grinned and waved, "Hey Roy!, I'm here!" He jogged excitedly up to Roy and smiled.

"So what's the plan, Roy boy?" Maes asked as he eyed the street, glancing around Roy's house.

"I thought that's why I called you over, I have no clue what the plan is!." Roy hissed, he tugged his coat tighter against his skin trying to keep his warmth.

"Lets just get this over with, we'll start looking around the streets for the stupid cat." Roy commanded.

"Alright, here kitty kitty!. Oliver, it's your best and nicest friend in the whole wide world!. Don't worry about Roy here, I'll protect you!. I'm you best hope for survival!" Maes called sweetly, earning him the glare of Roy.

"Are you even trying to help?, you're gonna make him think I'll kill him or something!" Roy hissed as he glanced around trying to locate any sign of the cat.

"Sorry!" Although, Maes didn't sound the least bit sorry.

"Whatever, lets just find the cat before Hawkeye finds out I let him outside..." Roy shuddered, just the thought of Hawkeye and her gun made him sick, there's been many times where she almost killed him for lesser reasons.

"Oliver, here kitty kitty. Where the hell are you?" Roy cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled into the street, he listened for a moment but not hearing the pathetic meow of the cat.

"Roy, you said the door was opened when you left right?. Did you lock the door because if you did then doesn't that seem a bit impossible that a tiny kitten could open your locked door?" Maes frowned back at the house as he rubbed his chin.

Roy scratched his head in thought, "Yeah, I guess you're right..." He started walking back to the house.

"Since you're supposed to be so great at investigations, maybe you should take a look." Roy pointed to the glass on the ground.

Maes walked over and bent down to look at the glass, "Well Roy, it doesn't exactly take a genius to see that someone broke into your house..."

"What!?, who the hell would do that?" Roy asked, he wasn't thinking straight from staying up half the night writing on his paperwork, which was now trashed.

"Look Roy, have you ever thought someone took the poor kitty?" Maes mumbled.

"Why would someone want that stupid cat?" Roy couldn't make sense of the situation, his brain hurt with each thought, he needed sleep and soon!.

"Think about it Roy, that cat was an important clue in what happened to Edward and now it's gone missing because someone broke into your house?. Sounds to me like someone doesn't want you to find out what happened to Edward..."

"I think you're reading into this too much, again, why would someone think a cat would have something to do with a disappearance of a military soldier?" Roy asked in annoyance.

"It was just a thought..."

"Yeah Well, lets just get back to looking for Oliver." Roy sighed as the wind started picking up and whipping against his coat.

They headed down the empty sidewalk, both had their eyes peeled for the pesky animal.

"Oliver!, here kitty kitty. Come home!, it's cold out here!" Roy complained, he roughly shoved his cold hands into his coat pocket trying to warm them up.

They followed the sidewalk into town and dodged rude people on their search.

"Damn cat is always getting into trouble!" Roy fumed as a man roughly shoved past him, glaring the whole time.

"Why couldn't I have ended up with a nice sweet kitten?" Roy whined to his friend who just rolled his eyes.

"Roy, Oliver was your responsibility no matter what his personality was." Maes answered as he flicked his hand in annoyance.

"Lets check over there, maybe he wandered into the alley or something?" Maes pointed to an alley just off the beaten path.

"Fine, whatever lets just find him so we can go home." Roy muttered as they walked into the alley.

"Oliver, kitty kitty!" Maes cupped his hands around his mouth and called, his voice echoed through the alley and bounced off the closed in walls.

Roy walked with his head down and his hands in his pocket, he wasn't really paying attention.

_Damn, what if Riza finds out about Oliver missing?_

"Hey Roy, watch out!" Maes called to him and roused him from his thoughts but it was too late, his friend bumped into a dirty trash can and fell into its contents as they spilled on the ground.

"Grrr!, Why me!?" Roy spat out garbage and slowly pushed himself on shaky elbows, he glared up at Maes when he heard him laughing.

Maes had his hands on his knees and was laughing so hard tears fell from his eyes. "Ha!, you look disgusting Roy!" He sputtered out through what little breath he had left in him.

"Shut it!" Roy sent daggers to his friend as he stood up and looked at his dirty clothes, he frowned and tried brushing the rotten food off of his coat.

Roy looked up at the sky as the last colors of the sun faded into a light pink, signaling it's descent.

"Lets just go home, we'll look more in the morning..." Roy muttered as he headed for home.

The streets were deserted now, their once crowed areas now empty and cold.

"I know how you must be feeling Roy, we'll find him." Maes rested his hand on Roy's shoulder in an ill attempt to comfort him.

Roy looked up sourly at his friend, "You can feel my fear?"

"Fear?. I thought you'd be feeling sad, anything but fear. Why are you afraid?" Maes frowned.

"Yeah I fear for my life because of Riza!, there, I said it!. I'm scared of her when she's angry..." Roy mumbled the last part quietly, almost too quiet for Maes to hear.

"Wait, you're scared of Riza?...Why?" Maes grinned at Roy who was red in the face.

"Because, she's a great shot. Plus I told her I'd look after this cat, and I failed her..." Roy sighed as he looked up, they were at his house now.

He glanced over at his forgotten groceries from earlier, he picked them up on his way inside the house.

He pushed the bags onto his kitchen table and plopped down in one of his chairs, he rested his head in his hands and sighed.

"What am I gonna do?"

Just then, a shrill ringing filled the room.

"Damn it, who could that be?" Roy wondered as he walked over to the phone hanging on the wall and picked it up.

"Hello, Roy Mustang Speaking."

"Hello Roy."

Riza!

"Oh uh, hi!." He spoke in a much too cheery tone of voice, making Riza frown from the other end of the line.

"What's got you all giddy?"

"Oh nothing, just you calling!" _What the hell did I just say!?_

"What's up Roy?, did something happen." She instantly suspected that he done something he probably shouldn't have, he always flirts when he's nervous.

"Haha, wha...what do you mean?" Roy stuttered into the phone, he let his free hand twirl the phone cord absentmindedly.

"I mean, what did you screw up this time?"

"Nothing!. So uh, Riza, do you have plans tonight? haha..." _What am I doing?_

"Roy you'd better tell me what happened right now!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about!, Skirts!" _Why the hell did I just yell that into the phone?!_

"Now I know for sure something happened!, Tell me or I'll come over and find out myself!"

"Oliver got outside when I was at work and now I can't find him!" He blabbered as sweat leaked down his face.

"Roy Mustang, I thought you could watch over one teeny, tinny little kitten! but it looks like I was wrong!" Her voice was strange calm, meaning she was overly mad.

"I can watch a stupid cat!" He yelled into the phone, his voice laced with venom.

"Oh is that right?, well then, where is Oliver?"

Roy swallowed, damn she's right...

"Uh...well, I'll find him!. We've already searched around my house, with no sightings, we proceeded into town and looked there. We also searched into an alleyway but with no luck."

Roy looked down at his dirty clothes and inwardly sighed, how could the cat mess with him when he's not even around?.

"You'd better find him Roy, he's the main clue in what happened to Edward!"

"Yeah I know...even if I can't find Oliver, I promise I will find Fullmetal!" He clenched his teeth in a silent oath to himself, he would not let Edward die alone. He wouldn't let him die at all!.

"I know Roy, We'll find them both. Now, get off the phone and start planning how to find them!"

"Yeah alright, goodbye Riza..."

"Bye Roy." With that, she hung up leaving Roy staring at the phone in his hand.

"Well, is she gonna kill you?" Maes quietly crept around the corner and peeked at his friend, his hands were visibly shaking.

"No, but she probably will if we don't find Oliver soon. Because without Oliver, I don't know if we'll be able to find Fullmetal and that's a problem because I just promised I would find him no matter what." Roy looked over at Maes who finally stepped into the room.

"You promised you would?, how are you gonna do that?" He questioned with a frown.

"I'm not sure, but I will find him!" Roy told him with certainty, he glanced down at his clothes.

"But in the mean time, I need to change out of these." He pointed to his filthy clothes then turned and started walking to his room.

"You stink!, by the way!" Maes shouted from down the hall.

"Jeez thanks..."

_I will find you Fullmetal, I swear I will!._

* * *

Hope you liked it!, I'm not very happy with it though...Please R&R, thanks!. See you guys next time!


	12. The great escape

Hello everyone!, so sorry the amount of time this took!. I've been sick for awhile, and if it could get any worse, the power went out for a few days...I just hope you guys can forgive me, I tried making this chappy pretty long!. Hopefully you'll enjoy!.

**Question-What's a group of cats called?**

**Answer- A Clowder **

**Okay, now we'll move on to quotes from shows/anime!.**

**Next Question-Who's this quote from?, "Finally... I have come here, Mana. Finally, I am at the starting line. "Don't stop walking. Keep moving forth." I don't care about fate. I have chosen this path myself. I promise... whatever the cost, I won't stop walking. I will keep walking until I die." **

**That one's pretty easy if you've seen it, anyways, good luck!.**

* * *

"Hey Beansprout, wakey, wakey!" A foot harshly kicked Edward in the side, rousing him from a horrible memory.

"Stupid kid, wake up or I'll kill you right here, right now!" Envy threatened with a glare, he stared down at the cat sprawled out on it's side, twitching in panic.

"Wake up!" With that, Envy kicked Edward in the side again, hard.

Edward snapped his golden eyes open and bleary glared up at the tall figure over head of him.

He wanted nothing more than to jump up right now and claw off that damn weirdo's face off.

Envy stepped back with his hands on his hips, frowning at the boy. Envy impatiently tapped his foot against the cement floor.

Edward tiredly rose from the floor, putting weight on shaky legs. His side ached from being harshly kicked. His shoulder burned from where the needle was roughly shoved into his skin. Even his veins were on fire as the needles contents cursed through his system.

"Nice to see your mind can survive such an ordeal, it takes a strong mind for that. Perfect for future tests, we'll use your blood to help us with our next experiments. Hopefully with these tests we do on you, they'll tell us if the experiment will even work on humans. We wouldn't want weak humans. Although, I will say, I'm sorry for having to do these tests but we need to see how our little plan will work. We'd hate to do all of this then later find out out slaves wouldn't even be able to go through the simplest tests such as these, understand?" Envy sneered at Edward who was glaring up at him.

"Yeah I understand." Edward scowled at him, he shifted his wight from foot to foot. He peered around the room once more, trying to come up with a means of escape.

_If only I knew where the hell I am, then maybe this wouldn't be so hard!. I wish someone would come for me but nobody even knows I'm alive. They don't even know I made it out of that old man's house, damn, I wish I would have listened to Alphonse then this probably wouldn't have happened. I wouldn't be here, and most importantly, I wouldn't be a freakin' cat!._

"it's okay Pipsqueak, I know how you must feel but don't worry, we're not planning on keeping you alive for too much longer. As soon as we finish with these tests, I'll kill you!" Envy smiled coldly as he fiddled with something on the table.

A knock sounded at the door, echoing through the cold and quiet room.

Envy sighed loudly and set down what he was working on. "What?" He snarled to the door.

"Envy, we need you for a moment." Lust called from outside, her sweet voice made Edward want to puke.

"Can't it wait?, I have things to do!" Envy crossed his arms and glared at the door, anger radiated from him.

"No Envy!, we need you now!. Get out here!" Lush hissed then left, her heels clacking on the hard floor, sending more echoes down the hall.

"Well Envy, sounds like your boss is calling you." Edward teased, a feeling of relief washed over him as Envy started walking towards the door.

Envy opened the rather large door then paused, "I'll be back, smallfry" Then he walked through the door and slammed it, sending vibrations through the cement floor.

Edward stared at the door for a moment then cast his gaze once more around then room, letting them rest on the hook in the cement wall that was holding the chain in place around his neck.

He walked closer to it, letting the slack come back in the chain.

"Hmm, wonder how the hell I'm gonna get you off of me..." He thought out loud, frowning at the hook.

He grabbed the chain with his teeth and tugged, letting his added body weight help. It groaned against his weight but held up against his tugging. He yanked harder on it, feeling his teeth ache with the amount of strength he put into it.

"Damn it!, let me out of here!" Edward whined to nobody, he gave one last futile pull and sliced his gum, he let go when he tasted the coppery taste of blood. He spat out a little blood onto the cement floor and sighed in defeat.

"Okay fine, you're not coming out of the wall so how about off of my neck?" He lifted a paw and extended his claws, he felt around on the collar holding the chain in place, making sure to avoid the collar that allowed him speak.

His claws found the latch and he hooked his claws around it, trying to find a flaw in the design.

He came to a small crack, just big enough for his claw to fit into.

Smiling, he then tugged on the collar. He heard a faint pop before it crashed to the ground.

"Yes!" He silently cheered, he hunched his body close to the floor, letting the dark aid him in his hiding.

Peering around, his eyes locked onto the door. Light came from under it, there was a rather large opening where the door didn't fit correctly.

He crawled over to it and examined the opening, deciding that he could fit under it, he got closer to the opening.

"I know I can fit under that, I'm tiny!" He smiled with pride, he held his tail high as he started to crawl under the opening.

"Wait a sec!, I'm not small damn it!" He came into realization of what he just called himself, silently cursing, he peered around before emerging from under the door.

He was in a narrow hallway with florescent lights glaring above him, casting their glow off his orange fur.

Keeping close to the wall, he crept along, making sure to keep alert for any danger. His paws hurt from the length of time he'd been forced to stay on the cold cement of the dark room.

As he followed the wall, voices could be heard from up ahead. Edward crept closer, hugging the wall tightly until he could see the group of Homunculus.

They were all sitting around a large table filled with expensive food and drinks. Wine was poured into fine crystal drinking glasses, the light that blared from the chandelier cast its glow on the table.

Grapes were stacked high on sliver platters and leg's of chicken were sitting on sliver plates around the table, each with its own glass of red wine.

Lust being at the head of the table. She had her arms folded neatly on her chest and a light smile on her rep cherry lips, her black dress matched her raven colored hair.

"Father says we have to move the date up." Lust declared, she looked over at Greed who was absentmindedly picking the splinters from the table and flicking them onto the floor.

"Oh yeah?, that's cool." He stated with boredom, he didn't even lift his eyes from the table as his head rested on it. His cheek was smashed against the table, his eyes were staring into space as he peeled off another splinter and flicked it to the floor.

"Cool?, that's all you have to say?. Hmpf, I thought you'd all be trilled." Lust scowled as she closed her eyes.

"Oh we are, Lust!" Gluttony spoke up with a large grin on his fat face, he was drooling as he stared at the meat on his plate.

"That wonderful, Gluttony." Lust rolled her eyes then shifted her gaze as Sloth entered the room and pulled out a chair then sat down.

"I find it rather exciting. Just think, in a matter of days, we'll be the rulers of the Amestris!" Lust smiled at the thought, then reached for her wine glass and took a sip.

Edward shivered with dread, "Homuncuil the rulers of Amestris?." He focused on them for another moment, hoping to hear the exact date. All his senses screamed for him to run but his curiously won over his better judgement.

"Father says humans are nothing but animals, so they should rightfully look like animals too!. In just a few days, everyone will be meaningless animals under our command!" Lust shrieked with delight.

"I gotta get out of here!" Edward mumbled, finally giving into his better judgment. He shifted his eyes from the table to the small room they were in. It wasn't much, just a small room with a fancy red throw rug. The chandelier was hanging just over the only table in the room. His only known escape was to run for the hallway just ahead of him. But that meant having to pass the table, and its guests.

"How the hell am I supposed to slip by them without them noticing me?" Edward questioned himself quietly.

"How's the tests going on that military boy?" Lust asked as she took another sip of wine.

Fear crept into Edward at the mention of himself, he slightly shivered.

"Great, just a few more experiments then I'll be able to kill him!. That's been a long awaited moment!" Envy smiled as he imagined the life draining from Edward.

"Yes, I'll just squeeze his tiny little head until it pops!" With that, Envy gripped a leg of chicken and squeezed it until it exploded in his hands.

"Was that really necessary, Envy?" Lust glared at him as she wiped drops of chicken grease from her black dress.

"I have to make a run for it, I have to tell Mustang what they're planning!" Edward let his eyes focus on his path of escape, which was right along the wall of where the table was.

With nervousness building in his chest, he made a run for it. Trying to keep low and quiet as he darted along the wall, hoping his orange fur didn't give him away.

_So far, so good!_

"What's that?" Greed pointed a finger to Edward who instantly froze. Greed had his cheek smashed against the table while his eyes stayed on Edward.

"The damn kid's trying to escape, and he's got the collar that allows him to speak!. We have to get him before he finds someone and tells them of our plans!" Lust yelled as she rose from her chair, her raven hair fell into her face.

"Get him!" She commanded with rage in her movements.

"I'm so screwed!" Edward said to himself as everyone, except Greed, ran for him.

He could feel the vibrations of their footsteps with each hit they place upon the floor.

He darted away from the wall to make sure they couldn't corner him, he raced through the room and down another hall.

His claws scrapped against the cement, giving him an added boost to his pace.

Edward's movements were slowed from his countless beatings that Envy gave him.

Each breath hurt, his chest felt very bruised and sore. The running wasn't helping things, not only did his chest hurt with each breath, but his legs were sore with each pawstep.

His shoulder burned from were he'd been kicked brutally. Edward pushed the pain aside, letting his fight or flight mode take over. His adrenaline soon overcame his pains and, with new found speed, he ran.

"Get him!" Lust screamed from behind him, he didn't dare look back. Edward kept his eyes focused in front of him.

Endless grays walls past him in a blur as they chased him through the long hallway.

It was pitch black in the long hallway, the only light was ahead of him.

He felt a new surge of energy as he narrowed his eyes against the bright light he was nearing.

It was a ladder that led into the day, sunlight glittered through the opening at the top.

"No, get him before he gets away!" Voices yelled behind him.

A hand roughly grabbed Edward's tail and yanked, he yowled with pain. Digging his claws into the gritty cement, he looked behind him to see Gluttony grinning with delight as he squeezed Edward's tail. Edward lifted a paw and clawed Gluttony's hand, he released Edward with a howl of pain. Tears came to his eyes as he sucked on his injured hand.

Edward turned his attention back to escaping and started running once again for the light up ahead.

He neared it and, without looking back, Edward leaped for the ladder. His soft paws slowing him down, he extended his sharp claws and gripped the rung of the ladder and pulled himself up.

Footsteps were getting nearer to him as his paw slipped from the rung and he momentarily hung in midair. Determined to escape, he pulled himself back up and climbed the rest of the ladder.

He yanked his body into the day and flipped onto the cement of a back alley. The sun's warmth fluttered onto him as he climbed to his paws and started running again.

Glancing back once, he found nobody was following. Without slowing, he continued running.

He dodged past people and wove through small crowds, making sure to stay hidden around people's large feet.

Finally, he slowed. His breath came in great gasps, he could feel his heart thudding against his chest as he heaved for breath. He sat down, trying to take in his surroundings.

He wasn't far from HQ, with a small smile, he rose from his seated position and started walking again.

He could see the large building of HQ, he was almost there when he caught sight of the guards out front. He'd never concerned himself of them before, but now, they looked big and threatening.

Slowing, he gazed around the front of the building. One guard was posted on the right, he held a baton and was twirling it absentmindedly as he chatted with the other guard.

"I can slip between them and they wouldn't even know it!" Edward decided then crept over to the gates.

He pressed his body low to the ground and paced past the guards, they were too busy laughing and talking to notice him.

"Huh, some great guards they have here..." Edward rolled his eyes as he proceeded to walk through the front doors of HQ and reached the stairs. By now, Edward was developing a slight limp as he approached the stairs leading to the upper floor were Mustangs office was.

People in uniforms buzzed past him, not even noticing his present. In their hands were stacks of papers, probably important documents.

Edward ignored them and started jumping up the stairs, he wasn't capable of walking up the giant steps. He had to hop with all his might just to climb one step.

By the time he reached the top, he was out of breath and panting. He glanced around the room, people were talking and walking right past him without even taking notice.

"Jeez, and these people are supposed to protect us?" He shook his head then started limping towards Mustang's office.

He reached the door and frowned, he hadn't considered how he was gonna get the door opened.

From this height, he could clearly see the amount of dents he'd put in the door over the years.

"Mustang!, Hawkeye!, anyone?" He called through the door, he could hear lots of commotion coming from within.

"Hey, open up!" He yelled once more, this time he clawed at the door hoping the added noise would help.

He heard footsteps coming then the door opened. Havoc was staring out, looking for the person who knocked. His cigarette hung limply from the corner of his mouth as he gazed around.

Edward slipped through the door and padded over to Hawkeye's desk. She was focused on the papers in front of her, her hand moved the pen neatly sighing each one. No doubt, most of those papers were Mustangs since the man was incapable of doing his own work, or it seemed.

Edward frowned then hunched to the floor and leaped up onto Hawkeye's desk. She flinched and reached for her gun but paused when she saw him. Relief flooded in her eyes as she saw the cat, the little orange ball of fluff was staring at her with its golden eyes.

"Oliver?, what're you doing here. Where's Roy?" She frowned and glanced around the room then back at him.

"Well, it'll be okay. At least I've found you, you know, Roy's been searching everywhere for you!" She picked Edward up and looked into his golden eyes with a smile. She started patting his head and petting down his back.

Edward grimaced from her touch, his injuries aggravating him. "Uh, Hawkeye, could you put me down?" Edward frowned.

Hawkeye jumped and let him fall roughly onto the table, hitting his injuries. He flinched as pain flowed through his body.

She looked at him with wide shocked eyes. "You spoke!, you're a cat and you just spoke!" She blinked a few times as if making sure she was really awake. She looked wildly around, trying to see if anyone was laughing and this was all some stupid joke. Seeing everyone was working, she let her eyes fall back on the cat.

"How?" She asked as she slowly lowered herself back into her chair, she put on a serious face to cover up her previous one and watched the cat intently.

"Well, you may not believe this but...I'm Edward."

* * *

**Until next time, my lovely followers!. Please R&R, thank you!**

_Hops away with a huge smile on her face as she hugs the reviews close to her heart and twirls around, throwing them in the air and letting them fall around her. _


	13. What now?

Sorry for taking so long to update, I wanted these last chapters better than the others. Hopefully I succeeded in that.

**Question-Who's this quote from?, "Finally... I have come here, Mana. Finally, I am at the starting line. "Don't stop walking. Keep moving forth." I don't care about fate. I have chosen this path myself. I promise... whatever the cost, I won't stop walking. I will keep walking until I die."**

**Answer-Allen Walker!**

Yay for ToscaThorCat for getting the answer right!.

**Next question- "Spoiling stories… is an unforgivable sin in this world."**

**Who said it and what's it from?. Good luck!.**

* * *

Hawkeye started at him in disbelief, her hazel brown eyes wide in shock. "You're Edward?, how?" She asked as she regained her posture. "You know what," She raised a hand before he could say anything. "Let me call Roy over here then you can explain." She picked up the phone on her desk and started dialing his number, it started ringing as Hwkeye stared ahead with a steely face.

"Hello, Roy Mustang speaking." Roy answered the phone, sleep still heavy in his voice.

"Roy, it's me and I've found Oliver." Riza spoke as she eyed the small orange cat carefully.

"You did?!" Roy asked, all traces of sleep gone from his voice.

"Yes, and I also found someone else. Or I should say, I found two in one." Riza frowned at her words, she looked around the room. By now, everyone was starting to take notice of the cat sitting on Hawkeye's desk.

"Oh?, and what's that supposed to mean?" Roy asked her.

"I found Oliver, and I found Edward. But there's something you have to see for yourself when you get here." Riza didn't bother explaining any farther.

"Okay, I'm on my way." Roy answered after a brief pause then the phone clicked and went to the tone.

Hawkeye frowned at the phone in her hand then set it on the receiver and folded her hands over each other as she looked at Edward. "I'm not going to ask you to explain until Roy gets here but I will ask you, are you hurt anywhere?" She asked.

Edward nodded his head, "Yeah, Envy did a number on me. I think I might have a few cracked ribs and I know I have many bruises. Few cuts as well." He told her as he gestured to his shoulder and chest area, his tail slowly flicked back and forth in annoyance.

"I'll get the first aid kit then. Wait here." Hawkeye rose from her chair and walked over the the wall where the first aid kit was hanging.

"If you do have a cracked or broken rib then there's not much I can do for that until we get you to a doctor. But I can bandage the minor cuts and scraps." She set the kit on her desk and popped the lid on it, she dug around for the required items.

"This might sting a little." She warned as she started wiping a large cut on his shoulder clean from dried blood and dirt. Edward grimaced at the sharp pain.

Edward scanned the room, trying to get his mind off the sharp pains going through his shoulder wounds. By now, breathing was even becoming painful.

"Hey Hawkeye, what's up with the cat?" Havoc finally asked as he puffed from his cigarette, he watched in confusion as Hawkeye dressed the small cat's wounds.

Hawkeye stopped what she was doing and looked up at Havoc. "Aren't you supposed to be working." She said in more of a statement than question.

"Well, I wanted to take a quick break and I saw the cat so I came to see what's up." Havoc frowned down at Edward and scratched his head.

"Seems like I know this cat from somewhere," A quick shudder went down his body. "Those eyes...they're so creepy. It almost reminds me of Edward, I miss that little pipsqueak." Havoc sighed.

Hawkeye grabbed Edwards jaw and held it shut as he tried to scream at Havoc, he flung his paws around trying to make contact with Hawkeye.

Hawkeye leaned close to Edward and whispered. "Unless you feel like explaining yourself twice, then I suggest you shut up." With that, she released his jaw and let him pant in anger.

Edward gave a loud hiss to Havoc as he glared up at the man, letting his golden eyes bore into him.

Everyone's eyes went to the door as it burst open and in flew two men.

"Colonel, nice to see you." Hawkeye greeted as she finished wrapping bandages around Edward's wounds, she calmly put the supplies away and closed the lid to the first aid kit.

"Lieutenant, glad to see you came as well." She welcomed Hughes.

"Awe, look at the little pussy cat!" Hughes ran over and picked Edward up, he puffed out his lips, "Aren't you the cutest thing!, not quite as cute as my Elicia though!" He rubbed the cat's head against his cheek, Edward's golden eyes were wide in shock and horror.

"Where's Fullmetal?" Roy looked around the room, his onyx eyes brushing over everyone.

"Right there." Hawkeye pointed to where Hughes was standing with the cat.

"Where?" Roy frowned as he started at his friend in confusion.

"I'm right here you giant!, put me down!." Edward shouted over Hughes rants, Hughes froze and sat the cat down on Hawkeyes desk, his eyes wide in wonder.

"I'm Edward, you stupid brute!." Edward flicked his tail back and forth.

Roy let his mouth fall open as he tried to form words. "How?" Was all he managed to mutter.

Even Havoc was gaping, his cigarette hanging limply from the corner of his mouth.

"Well if that idiot wasn't smothering me, I might have told you sooner." Edward hissed to Hughes then flicked his golden eyes to Roy.

"Hang on a moment!. Does this mean that annoying little twit of a cat I brought into my home was...you?" Roy shook his head and ran a hand through his shaggy black hair.

"This isn't happening to me." Roy paced the room mumbling, sending a glance at Edward's smug face every now and again.

"What's wrong boss?. Who cares that he stayed with ya?" Havoc asked with a frown.

"What's wrong?. I changed my clothes in front of him!, and shared my food with him!. Oh, and I gave him a bath, a freaking bath!. What do think what's wrong?." Roy shouted as he stopped pacing, he glared over to Edward.

"Hey, it's not my fault!. I tried to tell you to let me out of the bedroom, and I also tried to tell you not to give me a bath but you didn't listen!" Edward looked away in embarrassment, his ears pressed tightly against his head.

"Wait a second. You changed in front of him?. Ha!, that's hilarious!" Havoc started laughing, much to Roy's annoyance.

Edward glared over at Havoc and hissed, his long fur puffed up along his spine as his tail brushed out like he got shocked with high voltage.

"Shut it, unless you want me to kick your ass!" Edward yelled, his eyes bore into Havoc like molten lava.

Havoc shut up and regained his posture. "Right, sorry." He cleared his throat and grabbed another cigarette from his shirt pocket and lit it up.

"Whatever. Look, do you idiots want to know what happened or not?" Edward looked around the room and his eyes widened. He jumped to his feet and frantically looked around the room.

"Where's Al?" Edward turned his eyes to Roy and turned his head to the side in confusion.

"He'll be here any minute, I called him before I got here." Roy answered as the door burst open and in flew a body of armor.

The clinking sound of armor feet hitting the wood floor filled the room. "Where's my brother?" Al asked as he peered around the room.

"Where's my brother, where's Edward!" Al looked to Roy and marched over to him.

"Where is he?" Al asked as he came to stop in front of Roy.

Roy met his soul-fire eyes and pointed to the cat on Hawkeye's desk.

Al immediately looked over to the desk, letting his gaze fall on the bandaged cat. "Look, I don't know what you're trying to pull here Mustang but my brother's not that small. Even he couldn't hide under Hawkeye's desk." Al folded his arms tightly against his chest, making the sound of metal meeting metal ring throughout the room.

Roy smothered out a laugh and looked away, trying to hide the obvious smile upon his face.

"Al!, I'm not short!. And I'm right here, you idiot!" Edward screamed, making Al take a closer look at the cat.

"Brother?" Al asked as he walked closer to the cat and crouched down to his level.

"Yeah Al, it's me." Edward smiled as he rose to his feet and walked to the edge of the desk, he involuntary started purring as he rubbed his head against Al.

"Brother!, you're really alive!" Al shouted happily as he snatched up Edward and started snuggling him.

"Yes Al, I'm alive." Edward answered. Al gently picked Edward up again and set him down on the desk.

"Now, tell us what happened to you." Al asked as he stepped back and joined the others, they all stared at him, waiting for his answer.

"Well, as you know. Me and Al went into this abandoned house of an old alchemist, we heard that the books the man owned might have contained information on the Philosophers Stone. I came across a book that had some information on it, along with some arrays. I thought we had finally found it, so I told Al I was going to try the array. That's when he left to get Mustang."

Edward rolled his eyes at the man. "We all know that by the time that Mustang got his lazy ass out of his chair and made his way to the abandoned house, it was too late."

Roy glared at Edward, "I'm not lazy. I just don't enough sleep so I get tired." Roy explained.

"Well now that I have that bit of useless information," Edward looked to Roy when he said useless, earning him yet another heated glare from the man.

"In the time Al was gone, I started drawing the array on the floor. When I activated it, it seemed it was all going well but then a strange light started flowing from it and intense pain erupted through my body. I passed out, and when I awoke, I found myself like this."He gestured his head to his body and frowned.

"And that's when the King of everything useless showed up." Edward flicked his head to Mustang.

"I'm not useless, you pipsqueak!" Roy shouted, his onyx eyes darkened dangerously.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL A FLY COULD FART AND BLOW ME AWAY!?" (1) Edward screamed.

"That's enough, you two are acting like children!" Hawkeye looked at Roy more than Edward.

"He started it..." Roy pouted and looked away from her when she glared at him.

She looked over at Edward, "Is there anything else we should know?" Hawkeye asked.

"Yeah, something big's going to happen. And soon." Edward caught the attention of everyone in the room.

"The homunculi are planning to turn all humans into animals. They're the one's that planted the book I found, it was supposed to be a test to see if a human could survive the transmutation." Edward explained.

"So that's how this happened." Roy spoke grimly, his head bowed to the floor in thought.

He brought his head up and met Edward's eyes. "What's their motive for this?" He asked.

"Envy said that they want to become rulers of this world by turning people into worthless animals that obey their every command." Edward told him.

"We have to prevent this, we can't let them hurt anymore people!." Edward said, he looked around the room at everyone's faces.

"What do you mean by them hurting people?, I thought you were the only one?" Roy frowned.

"No, Envy said there were many more before me. I am the only one who's survived their tests so far. That's why we have to stop them, they'll keep trying until they perfect it." Edward said.

Roy looked at everyone, meeting their eyes. "First, we'll figure out how to get Fullmetal back to normal then we will stop them." Roy said.

* * *

(1) Don't ask, that's all I could come up with for some reason. Oh well, it was funny lol

Thanks for reading and sticking with me, hopefully that was wroth waiting for!. Please R&R!. Until next time!. Bye.


	14. Need help?

Hello everyone!, sorry about the wait. I wanted to make this chapter a little more Roy/Ed Parental as I said this story was going to be...

**Question "Spoiling stories… is an unforgivable sin in this world."**

**Answer- Pandora Hearts, Leo Baskerville.**

**Congrats to Guest!.**

**Next question- "What is this place? Where am I? Wherever it is, it's completely dark. I can't even see my own body. It hurts... Which way is up? Which way is down? Where am I supposed to go? Someone help me." **

**Who said it?, and what's it from?. **

**Good luck!, hope you enjoy this chapter and I promise my next FMA story will be more Roy/Ed Parental. **

* * *

"Don't worry Fullmetal, we'll stop them!." Roy looked Edward in the eyes, a stubborn determination clear in his onyx eyes. Roy glanced over to Hawkeye and met her eyes briefly then looked to Havoc.

"Do we have any ideas on how to change FullMetal back to normal size...er, well, normal for him anyway." Roy frowned, his shaggy black hair falling in his face.

"I'm not small!, you people are just outrageously huge!." Edward hissed, his golden eyes like molten lava, ready to melt anything in its path.

"Brother, calm down!. I'm sure he didn't mean anything by that.." Alphonse tried to reason, he tapped his metal fingers together, causing an annoying ringing sound to flutter throughout the office. He nervously glanced between his furious older brother and his commanding officer as if waiting for a cat fight, literally.

Edward snapped his attention over to Alphonse and narrowed his glare. "Calm down?" Edward stood from his sitting position and trotted to the table's edge. "Calm down, that's what you tell me!. After he has the nerve to tease me after all of this, after what I've just told you about their plans!. How can I be calm?!" Edward yelled, he jumped down from the table and landed roughly on his paws. He started stumbling forward towards the door.

"Where are you going Brother?, you're hurt!" Alphonse fretted, his full attention on his injured brother.

Edward turned his head and looked over his shoulder. "If you all won't do anything to stop this than I will. Hurt or not!" He turned his head back towards the door and took another step before swaying and falling to the floor with a hiss.

"Brother!" Alphonse ran over to Edward and knelt down, hovering his large hands over his brother's body as if scared to touch him.

Edward pushed himself up onto a laying position and looked away from Alphonse's worried gaze.

"I'm fine." Edward muttered, pain obvious in his voice. His eyes were having a hard time staying open, he felt as though he'd been drugged, which he supposed he had been.

"No you're not!, we need to get you some help. You're hurt and I'm not going to let you ignore this!" Alphonse told him as he reached to pick him up, he carefully avoided Edward's paw that was wildly battering at Alphonse's metal hands in an ill attempt to make him stop touching him.

"Hold still!" Alphonse commanded Edward, which only made him struggle more to escape his grasp.

Alphonse gave off an exasperated sigh and moved his hands away from his brother. "Why won't you just let me help You for once!" Alphonse shouted, much to everyone's surprise.

Edward opened and closed his mouth as he tried to form words, finally he manged to mutter. "Fine." Edward looked away with embarrassment, his head drooping with exhaustion.

"Good." Alphonse scooped his brother up and held him close to his cold metal body, hoping he wasn't hurting Edward. It wasn't easy knowing the amount of pressure to apply without hurting someone.

Alphonse looked to Roy, "Do you know where I could take him to get help?" Alphonse looked to the bundle halfway asleep in his arms. Edward must be more hurt than he's letting on.

Roy nodded, "Yes, I know a vet here in town."

Alphonse turned to leave but stopped when Roy walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Wait, can I...um...take him?. I just think it'd be best because well, er..." Roy looked at the giant suit of armor and frowned.

Alphonse sighed and nodded his head sadly, "I understand, people would think it's kinda odd a giant suit of armor walking in a tiny orange kitten.." Alphonse looked at the now asleep ball of fur in his arms then carefully moved Edward to Roy's warm arms.

"Okay everyone, while Roy takes Edward to see a vet, we'll be here trying to figure out a way to change him back to normal form." Hawkeye spoke up as Roy gave her grateful smile then proceeded out the office door, closing it softly with the heel of his boot.

"You sure do get yourself into a lot of trouble, FullMetal." Roy spoke softly to the kitten curled up in his arms, his little breaths coming in troubled paces.

Roy frowned at that and sped up his pace a little, he walked down the stairs of the building and out the door, heading for his car parked on the street.

He opened the door to the car, careful not to move Edward too much. He climbed into the car and rested Edward on the seat of the passenger side, he pulled off his blue coat and tucked it around Edward's small form.

He climbed in and started the car then started driving to the vet. They finally arrived and Roy climbed out, he slid his hands under Edward's body and pulled him into his warm embrace, holding him closely.

He walked up to the door of the small building and walked inside. It wasn't much to look at, just boring walls of light brown and a front desk, next to that was a door leading to the place he needed to be. He walked to the front desk.

A mousy girl with glasses and brown hair tied into a pony-tail greeted him. "Hello, what can I help you with?" She smiled at him.

"My...uh..cat, got..hit?. Yeah, he got hit by a car and I need to have him checked out." Roy explained.

"Oh dear!, come with me." She waved him along through the door leading to the small examination rooms and guided him inside one.

"Just put your cat on the table there and I'll go get the doctor. Wait here." With that, she closed the door and left Roy alone.

He gently rested Edward on the table, tucking the coat more snugly around him.

Edward's eyes cracked open and he blinked a few times before opening them fully. His pupils shrank as the light hit his golden eyes.

He peered around the room, his eyes widening in panic. He tried to climb to his paws but failed and fell back onto his stomach.

"FullMetal, just stay there. You're gonna hurt yourself even more than you already are." Roy spoke.

Edward flinched and slowly turned his horrified gaze to Roy. "You're here?, where's Al?" He scowled.

"He told me to take you here since he can't feel how hard he's squeezing you. He didn't want to hurt you farther than you already are." Roy explained as he folded his arms against his chest and gazed at the closed door.

"I didn't ask you to take me!." Edward hissed, "Wait a second, does that mean you carried me here?...Damn it!" He closed his eyes in shame.

Just then the door opened and the doctor walked in, she smiled at Roy then Edward. She walked farther into the room and closed the door, her blonde hair was flowing over her shoulders as he walked over to Roy and looked down at the clip-board in her hand. "Hello, what seems to be the problem here?" She asked with a kind smile.

"My cat got hit by a car and I was just making sure the little guy is okay." Roy looked over at Edward when he said "little Guy" and smirked at him.

Edward only gave a little growl and looked away.

"Okay, well lets see then." She walked over to Edward and watched him for a moment, making him very uncomfortable. She wrote something down on the clip-board then she reached for him and it took all of his will power not to scratch her away.

She felt over his body feeling for anything out of place, she let go after a few minutes and nodded.

"I think he's broken his front leg and a few ribs as well but I can't tell for sure until we get him under an X Ray." She explained to Roy who only nodded knowingly.

She smiled to Edward and ruffled his fur on his head. He hissed and jerked away from her, cradling his injured paw against his chest as if it was his life line.

"Oh, a feisty little guy, isn't he?" She laughed to Roy who joined her in her laughter.

"That he is." Roy agreed with a smile as he watched Edward look around the tall table he's on trying to find a way down without hurting himself.

Roy folded his arms against his chest and shook his head at Edward's stubbornness, couldn't the kid just let somebody help him for once?.

"Lets get him to the X Ray and see just how much damage was done to his cute little fluffy body. I sure hope you caught the guy who hit him!" She shook her head in disgust. "How can anyone just hit something and run?. It's wrong!."

Roy nodded his head, "Yes it is. But I guess some people are too afraid to admit to their mistakes and take responsibility for them." He unfolded his arms and let them dangle at his side.

"Anyways, we better get those X Rays done. It looks like your cat is becoming annoyed at us." She giggled at Edward who only glared back at her.

"His name's Edward, you can call him that or FullMetal. Which ever's fine." Roy glanced back to her as he walked over to the table next to Edward and placed his hands on his body, ready to pick him up.

"Of course, you can also call him Mr. Tiny Paws, he really loves that!" Roy smirked down to Edward, Roy roughly petted Edward and laughed.

Edward glared up at him then as Roy's hand came closer to his face, he took a bite from his hand.

"Ouch!, damn cat!" Roy jerked his hand back and started rubbing it with a sour look on his face.

"Come here!" Roy reached down and picked Edward up, ignoring his protests. Roy held him close to his chest to stop Edward's failing around.

"Where's the X Ray place?" Roy asked once he got a good enough hold on Edward and he grabbed up his coat.

"Right this way." She waved them out the door and proceeded down a hall and to a door on the left that led into a room. "Set him on that table there." She told Roy as she walked out of the room for a moment.

Roy shifted his gaze to Edward who was huffing in anger. "What's your problem, anyways?" Roy asked as he gently sat Edward down on the table and stood back.

Edward whipped his head around and glared at Roy. "What's my problem?. How about you standing there flirting with that woman while I was pretty much the bait in which you were using to reel her into your grasp!" Edward puffed.

Roy put on a look of shock, "Me?, flirting with her?" Roy laughed and shook his head. "No, I'm not interested in her." He told Edward as he shuffled to get his coat on.

"Oh that's right. You want Hawkeye, sorry 'bout that. I forgot." Edward turned his head away in a mocking nature.

Roy brought his hands up and wildly waved them around with a look of sheer panic on his face. "That's not true!" He insisted.

Edward puffed out a breath of air and rolled his eyes. "Surrrre...whatever." He lifted a paw tentatively and slowly turned it only to pause when pain flowed through his paw.

The door opened and the doctor came back in with a smile on her face. "Sorry about that, I needed to set the computers up for the X Ray." She walked farther into the room and stopped at Edward.

"Okay, does Edward have any metal body parts that I should know about?" The doctor looked up from her clip-broad and stared at Roy waiting for an answer.

Roy looked baffled, he looked from Edward to the doctor trying to remember.

"Uh, I...don't think so." Roy rubbed the back of his neck. "Does it matter?" He asked.

"Not really, it won't hurt him or anything if that's what you're asking. It would just interfere with the X Ray." She explained.

"Alright, please help hold Edward down while I get a picture of him." She waved Roy over and had him place his hands at certain spots on Edward's body to keep him from moving.

"Be back in a moment." With that, the doctor left into another room and took the pictures.

She came back into the room with a grim look on her face. "looks like I was right. Tough little cat you have there though, I haven't heard him complaining at all." She walked over to Edward and gently petted his head.

"Come with me and I'll patch him up for you." She told Roy as she headed to the door and opened it, she stood in the door frame waiting for them.

Roy once again picked Edward up and followed the doctor out and down the hall into the same room where they started.

"Set him there and I'll get the bandages." She gestured to the table.

Roy sat Edward down on it and stepped back, letting the doctor have the space around Edward.

She pulled out a roll of bandages and started her work of wrapping Edward's paw and chest.

Finally, she finished and stepped back to admire her work. "Alright, I'm done here. Just take it easy for the next month or so, okay?" The doctor smiled to Roy who nodded and picked Edward up and walked out the door to the waiting room.

"See, that wasn't so bad." Roy insisted to Edward who only squirmed in his arms and avoided Roy's gaze.

"Yeah right.." Edward mumbled halfheartedly then rested his head against Roy's shoulder in defeat, he let out a long sigh and blearily watched his surroundings as Roy walked out the Vet's office and to the car.

"I'm gonna set you down in the passengers seat, okay?" Roy asked gently, as if he was speaking to a wild animal, much to Edward's annoyance.

"Whatever." Edward rolled his eyes and relaxed as Roy set him down in the passenger seat then climbed in behind him.

"You okay?" Roy glanced over at him with concern in his onyx eyes, he started the car and let it sit in idle for a moment.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just take me home.." Edward answered with a blank voice as he stared out the window as they pulled out of the parking lot and into the street.

"If you say so." Roy let it drop and continued driving towards the Military's Dorms.

They sat in an uncomfortable silence, both just staring out the window.

Finally, after what seamed like forever, Roy spoke. "Well, we're here. I'll help you out." Roy stepped out of the car and walked around to the passenger side door and pulled it open.

"Ready?, Alphonse should be home by now. I'd imagine he's probably waiting for you." Roy tried to lighten the mood a bit but it didn't work.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." Edward huffed, he avoided Roy's eyes as Roy picked him up once again and held him close to his chest as they walked to the Dorms.

"Are you feeling okay with those bandages?." Roy asked as they made their way up the stair case towards Edward's dorm.

"Yeah, they feel alright." Edward answered and shifted his paw around to test the bandages.

"We're here." Roy said as he came to the door and knocked, a loud shuffling sound followed after the knock.

"Coming!" Alphonse called from inside, then the door opened and Alphonse stood there.

"Brother!, how are you feeling?" He asked with concern lacing his voice.

"I'm fine!. Now, make Mustang put me down!" Edward hissed as he pushed himself away from Roy's embrace and towards Al.

"Brother, you are not walking on your own!" Alphonse told him then reached and took Edward from Roy and held him close.

"Thank you for helping us." Alphonse thanked Roy in a sweet and grateful voice, Edward just rolled his eyes and looked away.

"It was no problem Alphonse. If you two ever need anything, I'm here for you. I will figure out a way to change you back into a human, I promise." Roy promised then turned and waved.

"I need to get going, I can't keep that promise if I don't start looking for the answer. I'll see you boys later. Oh, and FullMetal, take it easy." Roy started walking with a small smile on his face as he heard the two boys arguing behind him, he shook his head and tucked his hands into his pockets then continued walking.

"I swear FullMetal, I will help you." Roy promised.

* * *

**Hope it was a good enough chapter, lots of cuteness!. Until next time my lovely fans!. Please R&R, thanks!.**


End file.
